


To Possess A Wild Huntress

by antisocial_thing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Badass Hunters, Changing Destiny, Death, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Irony, Multi, Original Plot, Possession, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Team Free Will (Supernatural), developed plot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_thing/pseuds/antisocial_thing
Summary: Rose Haverford dysponuje wieloma umiejętnościami oraz obszerną wiedzą jako łowczyni istot nadnaturalnych. Jednak nikt nie jest idealny. Kobieta posiada bowiem defekty, a jednym z nich jest nieznajomość pewnych emocji - miłości między innymi. Z resztą jak odczuć coś, czego wcześniej się nie doświadczyło? Rose spotykając na swojej drodze sławnych Winchesterów, dowiaduje się, że nie trzeba kroczyć posłusznie ścieżką przeznaczenia i każdy jest w stanie wydeptać własną z odrobiną wolnej woli oraz wsparciem przyjaciół.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Wiatr wlatujący przez otwarte okna towarzyszył Winchesterom, którzy przemierzali kolejne mile niezawodną Impalą. Na dworze panował straszny ukrop, a Sam wiedział, że będzie musiał zmienić koszulę, gdy tylko dotrą na miejsce. W samochodzie można było jedynie usłyszeć ciężkie brzmienia Metalliki i Deana wyjącego w niebogłosy. On nazywał to śpiewaniem. Od jakiegoś czasu mieli spokój z jakimikolwiek końcami świata i podobnymi zdarzeniami, więc Sam zbytnio nie przejmował się tym. Był szczęśliwy, że wybrnęli z całego bałaganu w jednym kawałku, a teraz jechali popracować nad zwykłą sprawą. 

\- Ile jeszcze do Harrisville, Sammy? - zapytał starszy, przerywając swój koncert. Przetarł ręką pot z czoła i ponownie chwycił za kierownicę. Bezustannie uderzały go napady gorąca. - Zaraz się ugotuję w tym samochodzie - mruknął. 

\- Około siedemdziesiąt mil. Możemy zrobić postój - zaproponował, spoglądając na mapę. Dean westchnął i ściszył muzykę. Wyglądał, jakby jeździł trzy dni bez przerwy. Lipiec posiadał swoje przymioty, ale także i przywary, czego właśnie doświadczali. - Po prostu tam dojedźmy, a potem się ogarniemy. Boże, spociliśmy się jak świnie - parsknął śmiechem, wyczuwając nieprzyjemny zapach potu. Spojrzał w lusterko, obserwując drogę za nimi. Odkąd wyjechali, na drodze spotkali tylko kilka samochodów. Gdy lekki powiew wiatru przemknął po ich skórach, odetchnęli z ulgą. - Za kogo się dzisiaj przebieramy? 

\- Myślę, że najlepsze będzie towarzystwo ubezpieczeniowe. Nie nabiorą się na federalnych. W końcu te dzieciaki utonęły. Miejscowy rybak potwierdził, że widział, jak sami wskoczyli do wody - oznajmił Sam, przeglądając wycinki z gazet na tablecie. - Nie sądzisz, że to trochę banalne? Może nikt ich do tego nie zmusił? - zapytał Dean. Wydawało mu się to niewiarygodne. Jakiś potwór namawiający dzieci do samobójstwa. Chociaż po tym, co widzieli, nie mógł być sceptyczny wobec czegokolwiek. Dokąd ten świat zmierzał? 

\- Nie uwierzę, że dwóch dziewięcioletnich chłopców wskoczyło do jeziora bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie wygląda na to, żeby ich rodzice się znęcali. Wręcz przeciwnie. Idealna rodzinka jak z obrazka. Pieniądze, duży dom, pies w ogrodzie - pokazał bratu fragment zdjęcia. Starszy skrzywił się nieznacznie. 

\- Tak słodko, że aż mi się niedobrze robi. 

\- Najpierw zaliczamy motel - zapewnił młodszy, śmiejąc się. Odgarnął włosy i oparł łokieć o drzwi. Chciał jak najprędzej dotrzeć do miasteczka. Powoli zaczynał robić się głodny. 

\- Brakowało mi tych normalniejszych spraw - powiedział Dean po chwili milczenia. Co za ironia. W ich pracy nic nie było normalne a tym bardziej przyziemne. Podejmowali się zadań, które inni zostawiali. Wiedział, że tylko satysfakcja z ratowania ludzkich żyć pozwalała im spać po nocach. Aczkolwiek i ta kwestia pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. 

\- Mi też. Słyszałeś ostatnio coś od Casa? - spytał Sam. Ich pierzasty przyjaciel od niedawna miał więcej roboty niż zwykle. Rzadko się pokazywał a jak już, to na kilkanaście minut. Dean nie przyznawał się do tego, lecz brakowało mu trochę anioła rebelianta. - Tydzień temu powiedział mi, że piętro wyżej wystąpiły jakieś komplikacje i musi to sprawdzić. Nie wiem, nie wtrącam się - uniósł rękę w geście poddania się. Może to i lepiej, pomyślał Sam. Przynajmniej mogli skupić swoją uwagę na Ziemi. Nie Piekle, czy Niebie. - Stary, musimy pójść do knajpy po placek - stwierdził Dean, na co Sam wywrócił oczami. 

♦ 

Po zameldowaniu w motelu i długim posiłku w knajpie, gdzie nie obyło się bez dokładki, bracia stali przed domem rodziny Rutherford. Na ich szczęście temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, więc spokojnie mogli przebrać się w garnitury. Budynek charakteryzował się białą elewacją oraz brązową dachówką. Na parapetach mieściły się różnorodne kwiaty w błękitnych donicach, których zapach roznosił się po okolicy. Jedyny dźwięk jaki słyszeli, to wypływającą z portu łódź w oddali oraz psa szczekającego za domem. Na froncie znajdował się zadbany ogródek, a na podwórzu leżały porozrzucane zabawki. Widocznie rodzice zmarłych dzieci nie mieli czasu, żeby je sprzątnąć, dopinając na ostatni guzik formalności związane z pochówkiem. Albo po prostu nie byli na to psychicznie gotowi. Z pewnością nie pogodzili się ze stratą. 

\- Frank Rutherford? Towarzystwo ubezpieczeniowe. Przyszliśmy w sprawie pańskich dzieci. Jestem Andrew Russell a to mój partner Daniel Wilson - przedstawił Dean. Oboje pokazali swoje fałszywe dokumenty. Przed nimi stanął mężczyzna z dosyć pulchną sylwetką i ciemnymi, przetłuszczonymi lokami, a jego chłodne, stalowe oczy rzuciły łowcom podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Nie sprawiał wrażenia sympatycznego człowieka. Otaczała go niecodzienna, gburowata aura. 

\- Znowu? Wczoraj już wasza agentka złożyła nam wizytę - poinformował ciemnowłosy. Mężczyźni dyskretnie zerknęli na siebie, próbując wymyślić na szybko jakąś wymówkę. Nie byli na to przygotowani. 

\- Em...Niestety coś jej wypadło i nie mogła spisać raportu. Podobno poszła na zwolnienie, więc wysłali nas - wykombinował prędko Sam. Zazwyczaj firmy ubezpieczeniowe przybywały dopiero po tygodniu. A tu na następny dzień? Nie spodziewali się takiej sytuacji. Dean uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Składamy najszczersze kondolencje z powodu straty, ale musicie państwo zrozumieć, że to nasza praca - dodał po chwili spokojniej Sam. Nie chciał od razu zdenerwować mężczyzny, ponieważ nie odpowiedziałby na ich znaczące pytania. Frank Rutherford wpuścił rzekomych agentów do środka, zaznaczając, aby nie rozdrażnili jego małżonki, która bardzo ciężko przeżywała całą sytuację. Poprowadził ich do salonu, gdzie siedziała rudowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku z chusteczką w ręku. Oglądała album ze zdjęciami i łkała cicho. Zauważywszy męża i gości, pośpiesznie schowała przedmiot i otarła łzy. 

\- Kochanie, państwo są od ubezpieczenia. Zadadzą nam kilka pytań jak tamta pani wczoraj - oznajmił delikatnie Frank, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją ramieniem. Kobieta przytuliła się do niego. Bez problemu można było zauważyć, że przechodziła załamanie nerwowe. Natomiast Winchesterowie zastanawiali się, czy ojciec zmarłych dzieci tak dobrze udawał zmartwionego przed kobietą, czy sam przeżywał tę tragedię po swojemu, dlatego zachowywał się tak oschle w stosunku do braci. 

\- Czy synowie mieli jakiś powód, aby popełnić samobójstwo? Na przykład problemy w szkole lub coś podobnego? - zapytał Dean, gdy już usiedli na wygodnej kanapie naprzeciwko małżeństwa. - Leon i Josh nie zabiliby się. To były najszczęśliwsze dzieci pod słońcem. Niczego im tu nie brakowało. Dosyć późno zaszłam w ciążę, więc traktowaliśmy ich jak nasze małe skarby - odrzekła półgłosem pani Rutherford, wydmuchując nos po chwili. Łowcy ledwo usłyszeli jej wypowiedź. 

\- Czyli mieli wrogów? - dopytał starszy. Rodzice popatrzyli na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. 

\- Dziewięcioletnie dzieci? Oszalał pan? - warknął wzburzony ciemnowłosy. - W takim razie, kto lub co mogło ich do tego zmusić? - zadał pytanie młodszy brat, schodząc z tematu. Frank wyjrzał za okno wymijająco, Kate natomiast spojrzała Samowi prosto w oczy, jednocześnie czując się niezręcznie. 

\- Jakaś nieczysta siła. To jest jedyne wytłumaczenie - powiedziała pewnie pani Rutherford. Mężczyźni podnieśli brwi, a jej mąż prychnął. Momentalnie zmienił nastawienie wobec małżonki. 

\- Powinnaś przestać wierzyć w te bzdury - syknął ostro. I w tamtej chwili perfekcyjna otoczka rodziny Rutherford pękła jak bańka mydlana. Dean od początku wiedział, że to było za piękne, aby okazało się prawdziwe. 

\- Dlaczego pani tak uważa? Wyczuwała pani jakieś zapachy albo słyszała dziwne dźwięki? - poważny głos Sama przerwał niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapanowała po krótkiej wymianie zdań. Frank spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany, zaciskając na boku pięści. 

\- Zadaje pan bardzo kuriozalne pytania. Sądzę, że powinni państwo już wyjść. Opiekunka nie wypełniła swoich obowiązków, dlatego moje dzieci niefortunnie wpadły do jeziora i utonęły. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie - mężczyzna energicznie wstał i poprowadził niepocieszonych braci do wyjścia. Nie zdobyli wystarczającej ilości informacji, żeby rozpocząć śledztwo. Z ciężkim westchnięciem oraz nieciekawymi minami udali się do samochodu. 

\- Jednak nie taka piękna ta rodzinka - parsknął ironicznie Dean, na co Sam wywrócił teatralnie oczami. - Nawet nie miałem okazji użyć czytnika fal. Gdy już wsiadali do pojazdu, z domu wyszła prędko pani Rutherford i podbiegła do nich. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kate ich uprzedziła. 

\- Wiem, że nie jesteście żadnymi agentami, ale wierzę, że możecie nam pomóc tak, jak wasza koleżanka. Nie przyjechalibyście bez powodu. Odpowiadając na pana pytanie, w dzień, kiedy to się stało, rano czułam, jakby coś się przypaliło. Mimo tego, że nic nie piekłam. Poza tym było strasznie zimno. Chociaż może ogrzewanie nie działało - końcówkę mruknęła do siebie. - Zostawił pan notes. Zapisałam w nim numer niani, w końcu to ona widziała moich synów ostatnia. Odeszła od razu po tym wydarzeniu i wyjechała, więc to jedyny sposób. - podała młodszemu czarny przedmiot i wróciła do domu tak szybko, jak z niego wyszła, zostawiając zaskoczonych Winchesterów za sobą. 

\- Koleżanka? - zapytał niewyraźnie starszy. 

♦

\- Jadłeś godzinę temu - przypomniał Sam, siadając naprzeciwko brata na dość twardym siedzeniu. Znajdowali się w tej samej, taniej knajpie. Oboje zdjęli marynarki, które położyli na siedzeniach obok nich. W restauracji przebywało kilka osób, więc nie było aż tak głośno oraz tłoczno. Nie wliczając pary zakochanych nastolatków, którzy nie znali etykiety dotyczącej miejsc publicznych, bo miętolili się nieustannie. Brunet zastanawiał się, dlaczego personel nie reagował na to w żaden sposób. Dean zamówił największą porcję tłustego jedzenia, którego zapach i wygląd wydawał się zachęcający. Chociaż myśl o zawartości tej bomby kalorycznej wystarczająco zniechęciła Sama. Uznawał za cud to, że jego brat nie miał jeszcze miażdżycy. 

\- To była przekąska, Sammy. Teraz będę jeść kolację - zanurzył widelec w porcji, patrząc na nią z prawdziwą miłością. Młodszy rozszerzył szeroko oczy. 

\- Trzy kawałki ciasta nazywasz przekąską? - zapytał, przeczesując ręką włosy. Ten człowiek doprawdy posiadał żołądek bez dna. Zresztą dlaczego go to dziwiło? Przecież i tak Dean zrzucał to wszystko na polowaniach. 

\- Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i potrzebuję energii. Schodząc na właściwy temat, musimy się dowiedzieć, kim jest nasza "koleżanka" - Dean wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. W jego oczach błysnęła iskierka podekscytowania na myśl o nieznajomej kobiecie. Niewykluczone, że miał szansę na miło spędzoną noc. 

\- Może inni łowcy podłapali tę sprawę. Jeśli tak, to prędzej, czy później się na nią natkniemy. Wygląda na to, że mamy tu ducha. Trzeba będzie poszperać w bibliotece. Nie mogłem nic znaleźć w sieci na ten temat - Sam wyjrzał za okno, a gdy odwrócił się, dopiero wtedy spostrzegł dziewczynę ubraną w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę w rogu knajpy. Właściwie to czerń stanowiła całość jej ubioru. Musiała się dosłownie topić w niej, zważając na temperaturę. Ciemne włosy zasłaniały część jej twarzy, więc nie był w stanie zarejestrować większej ilości szczegółów. Siedziała przy laptopie, obok którego znajdował się talerz z makaronem. Kobieta nawet nie spojrzała na jedzenie. Dlaczego zwróciła uwagę bruneta? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale jedno było pewne. Ciemnowłosa nie pasowała do tego miejsca w jakiś sposób. 

\- To ty jutro pójdziesz do biblioteki, a ja pojadę do kostnicy. Skoro nie mogliśmy się skontaktować z tą paniusią od dzieci, to są nasze jedyne tropy - zaproponował z nadzieją starszy. Nie chciał łazić po jakiś zakurzonych pomieszczeniach, gdzie znajdowały się tylko książki. Dla niego nie było tam nic ciekawego. - Nie, razem pojedziemy do kostnicy. I to jeszcze dzisiaj - powiedział pewnie Sam, posyłając mu surowe spojrzenie. Po chwili namysłu dyskretnie wskazał na obiekt swojej obserwacji. 

\- Widzisz tę dziewczynę? 

\- Całkiem niezła. Chcesz do niej zagadać? Tylko nie przyprowadzaj jej do motelu, bo recepcjonista się przyczepi - zagwizdał cicho, śmiejąc się. Rozdrażniony mężczyzna nawet nie skomentował jego przytyku, kręcąc głową. 

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Odkąd tu weszliśmy, nie oderwała wzroku od laptopa. Nawet nie tknęła jedzenia - zmarszczył brwi, siadając prosto. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął się nim bawić, nadal subtelnie zerkając kątem oka w róg restauracji. 

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Z tego, co pamiętam, to stalking jest jeszcze nielegalny - Dean już nie podzielał jego zainteresowania. Dla niego nie było nic nadzwyczajnego w ciemnowłosej. Jednak Sammy miał po prostu nadzwyczajną intuicję, na której wiedział, że musi polegać. Mimowolnie odwrócił się w jej stronę, odrywając wzrok od pustego już talerza. 

\- Ty potrafisz patrzeć na kelnerki przez kilkadziesiąt minut. Ta dziewczyna wydaje się dziwna - odezwał się młodszy po chwili milczenia. Akurat dzisiaj szczęście im nie sprzyjało, więc Dean nie spoglądał na kobiety z wyeksponowanym biustem. 

\- Tak na pewno jej nie poderwiesz - mruknął. Gdy starszy odwrócił się, spojrzenia nieznajomej i Sama spotkały się. Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy i na moment zastygła w bezruchu, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi zdziwiony. Jednak po chwili ciemnowłosa pośpiesznie schowała swój laptop i zostawiając kilka banknotów, wyszła z budynku z torbą na ramieniu. 

\- Okej, to było naprawdę dziwne - przyznał Dean. - Chodźmy do tej kostnicy. Może tam coś znajdziemy. 

♦ 

\- Doktor Kensington? Agenci Bradford i Hartman, FBI. Chcielibyśmy obejrzeć ciała Josha i Leona Rutherfordów - pomijając zbędne zwroty grzecznościowe, Dean wszedł pewnym krokiem do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał niski mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce z łysiną i okrągłymi okularami. Wyglądały doprawdy komicznie, przez co Winchesterowie nie mogli brać patologa na poważnie. Staruszek i tak wystraszył się na ich widok, ponieważ nawet się nie odezwał, tylko podszedł do odpowiednich lodówek. Wysunął dwie szuflady i odsłonił twarze zmarłych bliźniaków. Atmosfera od razu się zagęściła. Bracia uznali w tamtym momencie, że posiłek przed wizytą w takim miejscu to idiotyczny pomysł. 

Chłopcy mieli zamknięte oczy, a ich alabastrowa skóra potwierdzała ich stan. Nieznacznie uchylone usta ukazywały niepełny rząd białych zębów. Obu charakteryzowały wręcz złote włosy, co było zaskakujące, ponieważ rodziców cechowały raczej ciemne kolory owłosienia. Reszta ciał została zakryta przez jasny materiał. 

\- Stężenie pośmiertne już ustąpiło? - zauważył Sam, przyglądając się zwłokom Josha. Patolog spojrzał na niego znad teczki, którą po chwili mu podał. 

\- Nigdy nie wystąpiło. Nie mają nawet plam opadowych ani żadnych oznak rozkładu. Pracuję w tym zawodzie ponad dwadzieścia lat, ale pierwszy raz widzę takie coś - przyznał, przecierając szmatką spocone czoło. W trakcie gdy brunet przeglądał dokumenty, Dean dostrzegł coś kątem oka na karku Leona. 

\- Co ten chłopiec ma na szyi? - dopytał, wyciągając rękę z kieszeni i wskazał na zmarłego. 

\- Na początku myślałem, że oboje sobie to namalowali nawzajem jakimiś mazakami, ale dopiero później zauważyłem, że ten znak jest wypalony. W ten sam sposób, jak oznacza się bydło - oznajmił, odwracając blondynowi głowę. Na karku kilkulatka widniał czarny symbol podobny do odwróconej cyfry jeden. Dookoła znamienia skóra była zaczerwieniona, jakby podrażniona. Nie wyglądało to w żaden sposób przyjemnie. - Najgorsze jest to, że miało miejsce przed śmiercią. To musiało cholernie ich boleć. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby zrobili coś takiego mojej wnuczce. 

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Rodzice chłopców nie byli świadomi, że ich dzieci zostały tak okrutnie potraktowane. Kate na pewno wspomniałaby o tym w przeciwnym wypadku. W takim razie, jak ojciec i matka nie zauważyli czegoś tak widocznego przy identyfikacji zwłok? Najwidoczniej byli w zbyt wielkim szoku. W tamtym momencie w głowie młodszego zapaliła się lampeczka. 

\- Widziałem już kiedyś ten symbol - mruknął do siebie. 

♦ 

W drodze do motelu Sam przeszukiwał internet w poszukiwaniu odpowiadającego zdjęcia. W międzyczasie zdążyło się już ściemnić, a w samochodzie leciała cicho jakaś piosenka. Dean nie miał nawet siły, aby zmienić stację. Ten upał i wydarzenia tamtego dnia zmęczyły ich niemiłosiernie. Gdy brunet natknął się na właściwą ilustrację, zaczął czytać artykuł. 

\- Runa Laguz lub Laukaz reprezentuje przepływ wody, morze, źródło płodności, leczniczą moc odnowy i energię życia. Symbolizuje wyobraźnię i sprawy psychiczne, sny, fantazje, tajemnice, to co nieznane, ukryte, głębokie i podziemne. Odwrócona runa to wskazówka, że nastąpi okres zamieszania w życiu. Oznacza brak kreatywności, strach, szaleństwo, obsesję, chorobę oraz samobójstwo. 

\- Dużo nam to wyjaśnia. Jak szybko się uwiniemy z tożsamością tego ducha, to jutro już nas tu nie będzie - podsumował starszy, skręcając na parking. Wyłączył światła i wysiadł z samochodu, zamykając niezbyt delikatnie drzwi. Zauważył, że obok jego ukochanej stoi piękny motocykl. Jego czarna, błyszcząca karoseria wyraźnie lśniła w świetle ulicznej latarni. To był zjawiskowy widok. 

\- Niezłe cacko, ale moja dziecinka i tak jest lepsza - w końcu żaden pojazd nie stanowił konkurencji dla jego Impali. 

\- Chcesz się założyć, że należy do niej? - Sam wskazał na dziewczynę z knajpy, która opierała się o barierkę i rozmawiała przez telefon, paląc papierosa. - Stary, to nie może być zbieg okoliczności. 

Po wyrazie jej twarzy wywnioskowali, że konwersacja nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Chwilę później zgasiła butem niedopałek i rozłączając się, weszła do budynku. Dean spojrzał na wyższego, wiedząc, co się święci. Oboje wyciągnęli ręce i zaczęli grać w papier, kamień, nożyce. Niestety nożyczki przecięły papier, dlatego blondyn zmierzał w kierunku pokoju, w którym znajdowała się łowczyni. A przynajmniej tak powiedział im recepcjonista na drugiej zmianie. Dean nawet nie musiał wciskać mu żadnego kitu. 

Stojąc przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, zapukał pewnie i czekał na odzew. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni, na jego twarz wpłynął cwany uśmieszek. Drzwi ostrożnie się otworzyły, a wtedy mężczyzna spostrzegł czarnowłosą, która wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco swoimi brązowymi oczami. Dean niezaprzeczalnie widział w nich wiele sprzecznych emocji, których nawet nie potrafił opisać. Dopiero chrząknięcie wyrwało go z jego przemyśleń. 

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała znudzona, opierając rękę o ścianę. Widać, że ją też ogarniało zmęczenie. W końcu było późno, a tu jakiś facet z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem zawracał jej głowę. 

\- Pracujesz nad sprawą Rutherfordów? - nie zamierzał się patyczkować. Niespodziewanie do jego czoła została przystawiona lufa usłyszanego wcześniej pistoletu. Dean podniósł ręce w geście poddania się, jednak jego zrelaksowana postawa pokazywała, że tak naprawdę nie przejmował się tym faktem. Nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. A przynajmniej tak myślał. 

\- Zależy, kto pyta - powiedziała powoli, nie opuszczając broni. Była rozdrażniona, ponieważ zaczęli się wtrącać w sprawę. Jej sprawę. A nie pałała miłością do współpracy. 

\- Hej, po co ta agresja, przyszedłem tylko porozmawiać i zaproponować współpracę. Razem więcej zdziałamy. Jestem... - 

\- Wiem, kim jesteś. Każdy wie - ciemnowłosa ucięła mu w pół zdania, wzdychając. Pragnęła, aby ta rozmowa skończyła się jak najszybciej. Nie potrzebowała tracić czasu na Winchesterów, którzy i tak zwiastowali same kłopoty. Chociaż z tym akurat mogła się utożsamić. - Nawet jeśli tak, to co? 

\- Możemy sobie pomóc, wymienić informacjami. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, czy jak oni tam mówią - podrapał się niezręcznie po szyi. Dziewczyna opuściła broń, ale nadal posyłała mu znużone spojrzenie. 

\- Po pierwsze, to trzy głowy. Chyba, że twój przerośnięty braciszek przyjechał tu na wakacje - zauważyła. - Po drugie, nie potrzebuję pomocy. Dobranoc - następnie trzasnęła gwałtownie drzwiami przed twarzą Deana. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi nieusatysfakcjonowany a po chwili zastanowienia, czy spróbować ponownie ją przekonać, odpuścił sobie i poszedł do pokoju. Łaski bez, sami potrafili rozwiązać tę sprawę. Zabawne, że ciemnowłosa pomyślała to samo odmawiając Deanowi. 

♦ 

\- Następnym razem ty będziesz chodził na takie akcje. Niewątpliwie trafiłem na te złe dni w miesiącu - Dean wskazał na brata pretensjonalnie palcem i ciężko opadł na krzesło, wzdychając. Sam spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, parskając chwilę potem pod nosem. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z tym, aby jakakolwiek kobieta nie wykazała ochoty do interakcji ze starszym. Podczas jego nieobecności brunet postanowił poszukać w Internecie informacji na temat ofiar morderstw, samobójców lub podejrzanych zgonów w rejonie miasteczka. Nie spodziewał się, że Dean wróci tak szybko i to jeszcze z pustymi rękami. 

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, uprzedziło go głośne pukanie. Blondyn znajdował się bliżej wejścia, więc otworzył drzwi. Już nawet nie wyciągnął broni. Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł kobietę, z którą rozmawiał pięć minut temu. Trzymała w ręku kartonową teczkę. Wypadały z niej rozmaite papiery. Dean wtedy zauważył jej błękitną piżamę w pingwiny. Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nie wiedział, kto wyglądał komiczniej: patolog z kostnicy, czy ciemnowłosa, która polowała na nadnaturalne istoty ubrana w strój z dziecinnym wzorem. Blondyn podniósł brwi i patrzył wyczekująco na brązowooką. Niechętnie wręczyła mu ową teczkę, a raczej wepchnęła w jego ręce. 

\- Robię to dla tej rodziny a nie dlatego, że potrzebuję pomocy - oznajmiła pewnie, nie zwracając uwagi na bruneta siedzącego przy oknie, który obserwował całą sytuację zaciekawiony, ale i rozbawiony. Chciał nawiązać konwersację lub zareagować w jakiś sposób, ale kobieta odeszła do swojego pokoju w pluszowych kapciach. Dean wykrzyknął za nią: 

\- Może chociaż zdradzisz, jak się nazywasz?! 

Jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Po chwili już czytał podane dokumenty, a połowę oddał Samowi. Oboje byli pod wrażeniem dokładności notatek i zdjęć zawartych w teczce. Uzyskane raporty miejscowej policji miały z boku własne przypisy i pytania napisane najstaranniejszym pismem, jakie brunet widział. Nawet on nie robił tak dokładnych zapisów. 

\- Zeznania rybaka, Franka i Kate, oficjalny raport policji. Naprawdę musiało się jej tu nudzić - zielonooki parsknął i rzucił przedmiot na stolik. 

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać. Jutro pojedziemy do biblioteki, ty sobie poczytasz te gazety, czy cokolwiek tam znajdziesz, a ja może zapoznam się z panią bibliotekarką. 

\- Nie idziesz dzisiaj do baru? - zapytał brunet, podnosząc brwi. Przecież dzień bez panienki w trakcie sprawy, to dzień stracony dla Deana. 

\- Jechaliśmy tu szesnaście godzin bez postoju. Jestem zmęczony. Poza tym może uda mi się oszołomić moją czarującą osobowością panią "niedostępną" - zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu. Młodszy tylko westchnął zniesmaczony tą wizją. Znał się z ciemnowłosą zaledwie jeden dzień, a już chciał się pchać z nią do łóżka. Z resztą czego on się spodziewał? Kiedy starszy położył się spać po wcześniejszym prysznicu, Sam spróbował ponownie znaleźć chociaż trochę danych na temat tego ducha. W notatkach łowczyni została zawarta informacja o obecności fal elektromagnetycznych na czytniku, więc nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Jednak po godzinie odpuścił sobie. Widocznie ta osoba musiała zginąć dawno temu, skoro nie zdołał odszukać czegoś sensownego, co pomogłoby im szybciej skończyć ich robotę. Po szybkiej rutynie w łazience, on także położył się na niewygodne łóżko. Zanim zasnął, rozmyślał nad ciemnooką, która przykuła jego uwagę. Zapewne nie tylko jego. Dziwiło go tylko to, dlaczego dziewczyna nie chciała z nimi współpracować. Przecież mogliby rozwiązać tę sprawę o wiele prędzej. Raczej wszystkim wyszłoby to na dobre. A może istniał inny powód? 

♦ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czekam na odzew :) Wszystkie komentarze mile widziane. Z chęcią się dowiem, co sądzicie o tym opowiadaniu.


	2. Chapter 2

Młodszego Winchestera nad rankiem obudził dźwięk stukania o klawisze klawiatury laptopa. Otworzył leniwie oczy i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Wyciągnął na ślepo rękę po telefon, który leżał na szafce nocnej. Jasność ekranu oślepiła go, więc tym bardziej musiała być wczesna godzina. Parę minut przed szóstą. Co, do diabła, Dean robił o tej godzinie przed laptopem? Sam miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie były znowu jego azjatyckie bajki niekoniecznie dla dzieci. Jednak kiedy się odwracał, spostrzegł, że blondyn spał jak zabity na plecach z wystawioną ręką. Zaalarmowany momentalnie wycelował broń w osobę siedzącą przy stole. Okazała się nią ciemnowłosa łowczyni. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i obniżył pistolet.

Dziewczyna nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, a co dopiero odwróciła. Aczkolwiek po krótkiej chwili uraczyła go swoim spojrzeniem. Tym razem mógł w pełni uchwycić jej twarz, ponieważ miała ciasnego koka na głowie. Kilka sekund po tym parsknęła śmiechem, dezorientując bruneta jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak niepoważnie musiał wyglądać w piżamie na łóżku z bronią w ręku.

\- Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? - fakt, że używała jego laptopa, zaczął go niezmiernie drażnić - Kto cię tu wpuścił? Poza tym to jest moje - oświadczył, zabierając ciemnookiej urządzenie sprzed nosa w połowie pisania przez nią zdania. Ta spojrzała na niego i fuknęła niezadowolona.

\- Chcieliście współpracy, to ją macie - śledziła go wzrokiem, kiedy odkładał przedmiot na łóżko. 

\- Dlatego włamałaś się do naszego pokoju i mojego laptopa - zaakcentował ostatnie słowa, przebierając jednocześnie ubrania w poszukiwaniu koszulki. - Jest takie słowo jak prywatność - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, nie widząc niczego złego w swoim zachowaniu.

\- Zapomniałam swojego z domu.

\- A ten w restauracji? - zauważył zaniepokojony, skupiając uwagę na ciemnowłosej, która położyła nogi na stół. Definitywnie brała sobie do serca zasadę "czuj się jak u siebie w domu".

\- Pożyczyłam - wytłumaczyła krótko. Nie przekonała wyższego ani trochę. - Gdzie zamierzacie dzisiaj iść?

\- Do biblioteki poszukać informacji na temat tego ducha. Zaczniemy od czegoś związanego z Rutherfordami. Zapewne szuka zemsty na nich.

\- A jednak potrafisz myśleć. Szczerze, nie spodziewałam się tego, mój drogi - prychnęła sarkastycznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Brunet nawet nie skomentował tego, ale jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Zanim zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, ostrzegł dziewczynę:

\- Nie budź Deana. I nie dotykaj niczego.

Przekaz był prosty, wykonanie już trudniejsze.

♦

\- Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? - ciemnooka wywróciła oczami słysząc to samo pytanie . Naprawdę starała się nie przeszkadzać blondynowi na prośbę Sama, Nawet znalazła serwetkę, z której złożyła motyla. Takie hobby. Ale gdy Dean zaczął chrapać coraz głośniej, nie mogła powstrzymać irytacji, więc uderzyła w niego poduszką z sąsiedniego łóżka. Zadziałało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Mężczyzna zerwał się z posłania, a raczej boleśnie spadł.

\- Chrapałeś - stwierdziła sucho, wracając do stołu. Dean wstał z podłogi, stękając. Wtedy z łazienki wyszedł brunet, zastając podnoszącego się wpół obudzonego brata oraz siedzącą na krześle jak gdyby nigdy nic łowczynię. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Dean pierwszy wypalił:

\- Widzę, że przystałaś na moją propozycję - cwaniacki uśmieszek błąkał się na jego ustach, a jego roztrzepane włosy dodawały mu więcej uroku niż męskości. Ciemnowłosa czując podtekst, szybko wyjaśniła:

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, mam narzeczonego, a nawet gdybym nie miała i tak nie przyjęłabym żadnej ,,twojej propozycji" - skutecznie uciszyła go, gdyż starszy poszedł bez słowa przebrać się, wymijając równie zaskoczonego Sama.

\- Czy twój narzeczony wie o tym, czym się zajmujesz? - zapytał ostrożnie, siadając naprzeciwko niej. W odpowiedzi dostał ostre spojrzenie. Stąpał po bardzo cienkim lodzie.

\- A ja pytam cię o prywatne sprawy? - usiadła prosto, a jej ciało się spięło, gdy wypowiadała te słowa. Widocznie czuła się niekomfortowo. Sam wyczuwał problem i to ciężki. Z tego, co wiedział, zakochani ludzie cały czas rozmawiają ze sobą i opowiadają o sobie znajomym. Ewentualnie mogła być to kwestia nie mieszania pracy z życiem prywatnym. Równocześnie nurtowało go chłodne nastawienie dziewczyny.

\- Poczekam na zewnątrz - rzuciła, energicznie wstając. Po chwili już nie było jej w pokoju. Zręcznie uniknęła jakiejkolwiek niechcianej rozmowy.

♦

\- Czy to jest zioło? - zapytał Dean, zamykając drzwi. Winchesterowie obdarzyli ją dziwnym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna, co jak zdążyli zauważyć, miała w zwyczaju, wzruszyła ramionami. Ponownie zaciągnęła się i wyrzuciła niedopałek przed siebie.

\- Daj spokój, jesteśmy w Michigan. Nazywam się Rose Haverford, tak przy okazji - używki pomagały jej znosić rzeczywistość, w jakiej musiała żyć. Za ich pośrednictwem ułatwiała sobie wiele aspektów życia. Nie stresowała się i nie zaprzątała sobie głowy zbędnymi myślami. Używała ich jako leku na swój pesymistyczny światopogląd.

Wyższy zacisnął usta w cienką linię i poszedł do samochodu. Natomiast Dean zaśmiał się, przystając na moment obok niej.

\- Już myślałem, że jesteś drętwa - Rose praktycznie nie zareagowała na te słowa. Spojrzała na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem i wsadziła ręce do tylnych kieszeni spodni.

\- Mogę pojechać z wami? Motor mi trochę szwankuje - podrapała się po nosie, patrząc w bok. Jakby chciała uniknąć zaskoczonego lub ciekawskiego wzroku Deana. Zresztą dla niej prośba o pomoc równała się z upokorzeniem. 

\- Jasne, dlaczego nie - odparł beztrosko i wyciągając kluczyki, również udał się do pojazdu.

Rose usiadła na miękkim siedzeniu, które było o niebo lepsze od motoru. Podobała jej się Impala. Nie interesowała się jakoś szczególnie motoryzacją, ale ten pojazd przykuwał uwagę.

Mężczyźni zaczęli rozmawiać. Łowczyni nie słuchała o czym. Nie obchodziło jej to. Odpłynęła myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. W jej umyśle nieustannie tkwiło pytanie Sama.

Czy narzeczony wiedział o polowaniach? Nie. Robert Harper nie miał zielonego pojęcia o pracy przyszłej żony. Czekał na nią w jego mieszkaniu w Colorado, w międzyczasie pracując jako architekt. Ciemnowłosa źle się czuła z faktem, że musiała go okłamywać, ale równocześnie nie mogła mu powiedzieć o swoim zajęciu. Zapewne skutkowałoby to natychmiastowym ubezwłasnowolnieniem i stałym pobytem w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Trzeba także zaznaczyć, że nie robiła tego z miłości. W tym pozostawał problem.

Rose nie kochała swojego narzeczonego, ale nie chciała go skrzywdzić, wyznając tak ową rzecz

Z racji tej zagmatwanej psychologii nie zamierzała się zwierzać Winchesterowi. Poza tym to nie był jego kłopot. Chociaż nie przyszło jej do głowy, że im dłużej ciągnęła tę farsę, tym bardziej jej partner będzie cierpiał po nieuniknionym rozstaniu. Nieświadomie zaczęła skubać skórki przy paznokciach na tą myśl.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała nic do sławnych braci. Robili swoją robotę, ratując wielu ludzi. Po prostu nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś mieszał się w jej prywatne życie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - dotyk ciepłej i dużej dłoni na kolanie spowodował niekontrolowane wzdrygnięcie oraz wyrwanie z letargu myśli. Fizyczny dotyk wprawiał ją w zakłopotanie. Rose zerknęła najpierw na łowców, a następnie na okolicę, w której się znajdowali.

\- Tak. Co jest? - zapytała prędko, zauważając charakterystyczne czerwono-niebieskie światła bijące od radiowozów zebranych pod domem Rutherfordów. Nie zdążyli przybyć z pomocą? Rose nie przyznałaby tego, ale miała nadzieję, że się myliła.

Cała trójka szybkim krokiem wyszła z samochodu, omijając odjeżdżające pojazdy. Zbliżyli się do posesji, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

Ciemnowłosa dostała gęsiej skórki. Temperatura okazała się zdecydowanie niższa niż poprzedniego dnia. Albo to nią targały dreszcze po wypaleniu jointa. To było bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę, że niesamowicie kręciło ją w żołądku. Wstrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, ignorując te objawy. W końcu czuła się również wyluzowana, a o to chodziło.

Bracia także z łatwością spostrzegli rezultaty. Mimo różnych podejść do tematu, zgadzali się w jednym. Rose nie powinna stosować używek podczas tej roboty, ponieważ skutki mogły okazać się tragiczne. Sam był zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem, lecz nie mógł pouczać dorosłej osoby. Z kolei Deanowi nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało. Każdy posiadał prawo do zabawy. Dodatkowo dziewczyna dzięki temu pozbyła się swojego kija z tyłka i rozluźniła się, co dało się łatwo zauważyć.

Kiedy mężczyźni starali się opracować sensowny plan, przy okazji się kłócąc, łowczyni raptownie wyrwała się do przodu, idąc w stronę drzwi. Na szczęście blondyn chwycił ją za ramię, skutecznie zatrzymując ją. Ciemnowłosa odwróciła się i zerknęła na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami, a jej nos śmiesznie się zmarszczył.

\- Spokojnie, tygrysico. Co ty chcesz zrobić?

\- Jak to, co? Pójdę mu powiedzieć, co jest grane, żeby ładnie wszystko wyśpiewał. Już i tak straciłam za dużo czasu z wami na ceregiele - rzuciła pretensjonalnie w ich stronę, spostrzegając jednocześnie dłoń zielonookiego spoczywającą wciąż na jej ramieniu. Wyrwała się, nie chcąc czuć obcego dotyku na skórze. Akurat ten jedyny raz musiała zostawić kurtkę w motelu.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić - zaprzeczył stanowczo Dean. Rose rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Jeszcze brakowało jej do szczęścia, żeby Winchester wydawał dla niej rozkazy.

\- No to patrz - ponownie się odwróciła, ale nie zdążyła zrobić kroku, ponieważ tym razem starszy złapał mocno ciemnooką za nadgarstek. To był dla niej punkt kulminacyjny.

\- Przestań mnie dotykać, do cholery! - podniosła głos ze wściekłymi ognikami w oczach. Zacisnęła pięści ze złości, opanowując przyśpieszony oddech i próbując nie odstawić sceny.

\- To nie bądź taka narwana - blondyn także stracił cierpliwość. Nie miał zamiaru spieprzyć sprawy przez może i atrakcyjną, ale irytującą oraz porywczą łowczynię, która w dodatku była na haju. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że nie przysłaniało jej to zdolności myślenia w takim stopniu, jak u innych.

W tamtym momencie wyższy wyczuwając, że szykuje się niezła awantura, a żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru odpuścić, postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

\- Uspokójcie się oboje. Rose, Dean ma rację. Facet pewnie jest teraz w szoku. Gdybyśmy mu dołożyli do tego informację, że poluje na niego duch, wyrzuciłby nas, albo zadzwoniłby na policję. Musimy załatwić to na spokojnie - wytłumaczył, ostudzając zapał dziewczyny. Ta po chwili westchnęła ciężko, poddając się.

W normalnych okolicznościach i przy innej kwestii nie zostawiłaby na starszym suchej nitki i zdecydowanie postawiłaby na swoim. Odpuściła tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na to, że zależało jej na rozwiązaniu zagadki, a Sam poniekąd miał rację. Ale tego nigdy nie przyznała.

\- Więc jaki jest wasz plan? - zaakcentowała ironicznie ostatnie słowo.

Winchesterowie od razu się rozluźnili. Młodszy naprawdę wiedział, jak wpłynąć na człowieka. Coś czuł, że sprzeczki pomiędzy jego bratem a ciemnowłosą będą częstsze, niż by chciał. Rose nie myślała zbyt racjonalnie, a Dean nie znosił sprzeciwu. Po prostu mieszanka wybuchowa.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek wymyślić, przerwał mu głośny huk dochodzący z domu. Bez zastanowienia pobiegli do środka. Drzwi były otwarte. Znaleźli się w przestronnej kuchni, gdzie zastali łkającego Franka, który klęczał nad odłamkami szkła i połamaną, masywną ramką ze zdjęciem.

Zauważywszy łowców, zaczął chaotycznie zbierać szkło, przy okazji raniąc sobie ręce. To był przygnębiający widok. Wyglądał, jakby stracił na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jego opuchnięte oczy i zaczerwienione policzki mówiły wszystko.

\- Hej, zostaw to, pokaleczysz się - Sam podszedł do załamanego człowieka, który nawet nie protestował, kiedy młodszy odciągnął jego dłonie od ostrych kawałków. - Co się stało?

\- Kate nie żyje - zdołał jedynie tyle wydukać, pociągając nosem. Cała trójka od razu miała posępne miny. Jednak nie zdążyli. Poczucie winy zawsze obciążało łowców w takich sytuacjach. Ta świadomość możliwości zrobienia czegoś, aby zapobiec takiemu obrotowi zdarzeń. 

Rose nie wiele myśląc poszła do łazienki, szukając apteczki. Po dotarciu do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, przymknęła drzwi i z frustracji uderzyła ręką o porcelanową umywalkę. Nie zwróciła uwagi na ból. On akurat był najmniej ważny w tamtym momencie. Najważniejsze było to, że zawiodła po raz kolejny. Przez nią i jej cholernego pecha zginęła niewinna Kate. Wzięła kilka oddechów i przeszukała szafki. W ostatniej znalazła czerwoną apteczkę. Prędko zaszła na dół.

Frank Rutherford był w doprawdy okropnym stanie. Stał przy zlewie z dłońmi pod strumieniem zimnej wody. Ciemnowłosa wyłączyła wodę i zaczęła owijać jego ręce opatrunkiem po tym, jak odkaziła rany.

Z kolei Sam i Dean wpatrywali się w zdjęcie, które upuścił wdowiec. Przedstawiało ono całą rodzinę Rutherfordów. Dwójkę szczęśliwych dzieci, rodziców i złotego golden retrivera. Ponownie odezwał się ból w ich sercach. Oni także mogli przeżyć takie dzieciństwo, ale ta szansa została im brutalnie odebrana. Jednak szybko się otrząsnęli. Wiedzieli jakie życie było im przeznaczone i pogodzili się z nim. Nie istniała potrzeba rozgrzebywania przeszłości.

\- Skoczyła na moich oczach - Rose dopiero gdy znajdowała się blisko niego, mogła usłyszeć, co mamrotał Frank. W kółko jak mantrę. Kiedy przenieśli się do salonu, mężczyzna dodał:

\- A ona stała obok niej i patrzyła - Rose od razu zwróciła na niego uwagę.

\- Jaka ona? - zapytała. Bracia spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.

Wdowiec nie odpowiedział. Zachowywał się jak wariat. Ciemnowłosa zastanawiała się, czy strata ukochanej osoby potrafiła wyrządzić taką krzywdę. Nigdy nie wyhodowała z nikim takiej relacji, więc tym bardziej główkowała nad tym. Frank trząsł się i pociągał nosem, a łowcy nie wiedzieli, jak wybudzić go z tego tragicznego transu.

\- Przynajmniej nie musimy się mu tłumaczyć, kim jesteśmy - podsumowała Rose, stojąc obok zakłopotanego Sama. Założyła ręce na piersi i przyglądała się, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad rozwiązaniem zaistniałej sytuacji.

Następne co zdążyli zarejestrować, to Deana podchodzącego do siedzącego Franka. Blondyn szarpnął Rutherfordem i uderzył go w twarz. Sądząc po głośnym plasku, jaki rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, cios nie był delikatny.

\- Ogarnij się, człowieku. Twoja żona i dzieci nie żyją, a teraz to cholerstwo idzie po ciebie, rozumiesz? Musisz nam powiedzieć, kogo widziałeś na tym pomoście.

Dwójka zaskoczonych obserwatorów miała wrażenie, że ktoś wylał kubeł zimnej wody na załamanego mężczyznę. Ciemnowłosy od razu się ożywił spoglądając na Deana bardziej przytomnym spojrzeniem. Mimo tego, że nieszablonowa metoda Winchestera zadziałała, Rose nie mogła się powstrzymać przed mruknięciem:

\- I to ja jestem ta narwana.

Młodszy obdarzył ją spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, nawet nie odzywając się. Jednocześnie zaobserwował, że ciemnooka stawała się coraz przyjemniejsza, co również robiła na swój sposób, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że brunet zauważał jej powolną zmianę nastawienia.

\- Tamara - zaczął tłumaczyć Frank, ku zdziwieniu całej trójki. - Widziałem dokładnie każdy szczegół, kiedy się odwróciła. Tak jakby stała tuż obok mnie.

\- Kim jest Tamara? - zapytał Sam.

\- Moja była narzeczona. Kiedy jeszcze nie znałem Kate, byliśmy zaręczeni. Lecz któregoś razu Tamara przyprowadziła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, że się w niej zakochałem.

\- Zdradziłeś ją - stwierdziła z przekonaniem kobieta, patrząc na niego pogardliwym wzrokiem. Nie rozumiała takich ludzi i gardziła nimi.

\- To nie tak. Chciałem jej o tym powiedzieć, ale ona sama się dowiedziała. Następnego dnia znaleźli jej ciało na dnie jeziora. Policja powiedziała, że dźgnęła się prosto w serce i spadła z pomostu - przywołane wspomnienia ponownie go przygnębiły. Schował twarz w dłoniach i ponownie zaczął cicho łkać, tak jak Kate poprzedniego dnia. Nawet siedział w tym samym miejscu. Łowcy przysłuchiwali się uważnie jego krótkiej historii.

\- To wszystko, co wiem. Nigdy nie pytałem o więcej. Sama świadomość, że popełniła samobójstwo przez nas - po chwili przemyślenia, przymrużył oczy i dodał. - Ale to nie ma sensu. Ona zmarła piętnaście lat temu.

\- To był jej duch. Teraz się na was mści - wyjaśnił Dean.

\- Duch? Zwariowaliście? Takie rzeczy nie istnieją. To nie jest normalne - Frank wstał z kanapy i popatrzył na nich jak na idiotów. Na szczęście Rose postarała się załagodzić sytuację, wchodząc w dyskusję.

\- Właśnie na powiedziałeś, że widziałeś swoją zmarłą byłą narzeczoną kilka chwil przed śmiercią Kate. Zastanów się, kto tu jest wariatem w tym momencie - chciała się puknąć w czoło, lecz oszczędziła sobie tego gestu. - Jakie jest jej pełne imię i nazwisko?

\- Tamara Crane - odpowiedział zrezygnowany. Nie wierzył do końca łowcom. Z resztą nie wiedział, kim oni byli, ponieważ upewnił się, że na pewno nie firmą ubezpieczeniową. Aczkolwiek to, co zobaczył na pomoście, nie było w żadnym stopniu normalne, więc postanowił powierzyć swoje życie w ich ręce.

\- Jedźcie do tej biblioteki. Zostanę z nim. Zadzwonię, jak coś się stanie - Rose rozsiadła się na kanapie, zakładając ręce za głowę.

Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała - westchnął wyższy i z bratem udał się do wyjścia. Kiedy drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte, ciemnowłosa zaczęła temat:

\- Więc może opowiedz mi tę historię ze szczegółami - zaproponowała, odchylając się. Frank spojrzał na nią spode łba. Niekoniecznie chciał dzielić się z nieznajomą kobietą swoimi traumatycznymi przeżyciami. - No co, mamy ci pomóc, a ja lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy i detale. Wiesz, takie zboczenie zawodowe.

♦

\- Nie musiałeś od razu dawać mu z liścia. W sensie pomysł sam w sobie niezły, ale to było trochę nieadekwatne do sytuacji - Sam parsknął pod nosem, stojąc przed masywnym budynkiem lokalnej biblioteki.

\- Wkurza mnie - fuknął krótko Dean, patrząc uparcie przed siebie. Wyższy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Kto?

\- Panienka, którą wpuściłeś nam do pokoju - wyrzucił, chowając kluczyki do kieszeni. Dźwięczny śmiech bruneta rozszedł się po okolicy. Zupełnie pominął fakt, że wcale nie wpuścił Rose. Dean warknął na brata i ruszył do przodu. Sam poszedł za nim, ciągle się chichrając.

\- Od kiedy tak się śpieszysz do czytania? - zawołał za nim.

Ogromny budynek został utrzymany w starszym stylu. Obszerne łuki zdobiły sufit i świetnie się komponowały z półkami i zakurzonymi książkami. To była jedna z bardziej imponujących instytucji, jakie widział młodszy Winchester. Zapewne górowała w rankingu miejscowych zabytków. Chociaż i tak wolał bibliotekę w bunkrze.

Podchodząc do lady, zauważył starszą panią w okrągłych okularach z siwym warkoczem, ubraną w strój w kratę.

\- Przepraszam, gdzie możemy znaleźć dział z gazetami sprzed dekady? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Dean, nie patrząc nawet na kobietę. Musiał spuścić trochę pary z siebie.

Starszy do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego czarnowłosa tak go zirytowała. Może trzymała go jeszcze ta sprzeczka. Z pewnością drażniło go nieodpowiedzialne i czasami infantylne zachowanie Rose. On także robił wiele rzeczy dla żartów, ale w niektórych sytuacjach był świadomy potrzeby zachowania powagi. Zdążył zauważyć, że łowczyni tej świadomości nie posiadała. Albo to on miał zły humor.

\- Czwarta alejka w lewo. Im dalej, tym starsze egzemplarze, kochaniutki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że obok tej pani bibliotekarki się nie zakręcisz - dorzucił Sam, odchodząc w stronę odpowiedniego segmentu, zostawiając Deana ze wzrokiem, którym ochoczo chciał pozbyć się młodszego brata.

\- Dlaczego Rose cię denerwuje? - spytał prosto z mostu zaciekawiony brunet. Przeglądali stertę wiekowych gazet. Deanowi te wszystkie literki już mieszały się przed oczami. Z włączoną lampką siedzieli w ciemnym kącie, w którym śmierdziało stęchlizną. Nie wspominając o jakimkolwiek oknie, które zapewniałoby dopływ świeżego powietrza.

\- Zachowuje się jak dziecko. Takie zachowanie zabije ją kiedyś w tej robocie - powiedział chwytając kolejną gazetę. Wyprostował się i jęknął, gdy coś mu pstryknęło w kręgosłupie.

\- Dodajmy jeszcze, że odrzuciła twoje zaloty - wyższy podrapał się bo brodzie. - Ona ma swój styl polowania a my swój. Widocznie jej sposób działa, skoro wciąż żyje. Nie wszystko musi się nam podobać.

\- Dlatego zachowuje się jakby pozjadała wszystkie rozumy? - zapytał sfrustrowany, próbując zrozumieć przekaz Sama.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinieneś ją oceniać po jednym dniu znajomości - mruknął, czytając kolejny akapit. - Może po prostu ma taki charakter. Nie lubi współpracować i jakoś szczególnie nam nie ufa, ale nie znamy jej i nie wiemy przez co przeszła jak każdy łowca, więc nie osądzajmy. Ty też mógłbyś wrzucić na luz.

\- Wiesz, jak ja nie lubię ci przyznawać racji, prawda? - Sam wywrócił oczami - Chyba coś znalazłem. Osiemnastego lipca znaleziono ciało młodej kobiety na dnie jeziora Huron - blondyn zaczął czytać artykuł.

♦

\- Interesujące - Rose rozłożyła się w poprzek na fotelu z rękami na brzuchu. Zdecydowanie sufit był ciekawszy niż obsmarkana twarz Franka.

Od trzydziestu minut opowiadał jej o związku z Tamarą. Oprócz kilku ciekawych momentów opowieść była, no cóż, nużąca. Ciemnowłosą przerażała pasja z jaką wdowiec opowiadał historię jego pierwotnej miłości. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wskoczył innej do łóżka przy pierwszej okazji. To był drugi powód, dla którego nie chciała na niego patrzeć.

\- Chcesz szklankę wody? - Rose skinęła głową na propozycję. - Przyniosę.

Ten mężczyzna naprawdę ją obrzydzał. A mogła zawinąć się do biblioteki z Winchesterami.

Uwagę Rose przykuł album, leżący pod szklanym stolikiem. Ten sam, który oglądała Kate poprzedniego dnia. Sięgnęła po przedmiot ręką. Jej rodzice nie zbierali zdjęć. Zresztą nie pamiętała, aby mieli jakiekolwiek wesołe wspomnienia warte uwiecznienia. Zanim zdążyła zajrzeć na pierwszą stronę, usłyszała dzwonek telefonu. Poszarpała się trochę z kieszenią spodni i odebrała.

\- Co jest?

\- Wiemy, na którym cmentarzu pochowano Tamarę - niski głos Sama rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. - Kłopot w tym, że nie wiemy gdzie dokładnie. Nie miała żadnej rodziny a z racji, że popełniła samobójstwo, pochowali ją w nieoznaczonym grobie.

\- I teraz będziecie latać po całym cmentarzu? - zerknęła w stronę kuchni, szukając wzrokiem Franka. Jednak to, co zobaczyła zamiast wdowca wprawiło ją w osłupienie.

Przed Rose Haverford stała zjawa młodej kobiety, wpatrującej się swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem prosto w ciemne oczy łowczyni. Mogła domyślić się, że postać przed nią to Tamara Crane.

Aczkolwiek ta myśl wydawała się odległa. Jej umysł był w stanie zarejestrować wyłącznie blondynkę w błękitnej sukience ze szkarłatną plamą w okolicy serca. Nie docierały do niej słowa, które Sam wypowiadał w jej stronę.

Duch machnął ociężale dłonią, a wtedy ciemnowłosa poczuła pieczenie na karku. Przymrużyła oczy i odgarniając lewą ręką włosy, dotknęła źródła bólu, sycząc cicho.

Gdy zerknęła ponownie na miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się wcześniej zjawa, zastała puste miejsce. Poczuła jakby cała mgła, która przysłaniała jej zmysły, zniknęła wraz z pstryknięciem palców.

\- Rose, co się dzieje? - teraz w głosie wyższego usłyszała zaniepokojenie. Nie wiedziała jednak z jakiego powodu. Przetarła czoło dłonią, zupełnie zapominając o pieczeniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, czemu pytasz? - obserwując znajomą postać za oknem, przeklęła siarczyście - Cholera jasna, nic nie jest w porządku. Frank właśnie idzie na pomost. Niech jeden z was tu przyjedzie. - rozłączyła się, zanim dostała odpowiedź i ruszyła na ratunek Frankowi Rutherfordowi, który niewątpliwie szedł na pewną śmierć.

Dziewczyna wybiegła na dwór, wołając za mężczyzną, który właśnie przechodził przez ulicę. Na jego szczęście nie przejeżdżały żadne samochody. Łowczyni była pewna, że Frank znajdował się w transie. Nie reagował na bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego.

Rose dogoniła go i z przyśpieszonym oddechem próbowała powstrzymać Franka. Stanęła przed nim i złapała za ramiona.

\- Frank, słyszysz mnie? Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale - wdowiec nie dał jej dokończyć, tylko bezwzględnie pchnął ją na ziemię, skutecznie usuwając ją ze swojej drogi. Rose prędko podniosła się i uparcie warknęła pod nosem:

\- Chociażbym miała cię przywiązać do tego drzewa, to nie pozwolę ci tam utonąć.

Gdzie podziewali się Winchesterowie, kiedy mogliby się przydać? Dobrze by było, gdyby nie przyjechali za późno. Z chęcią skorzystałaby z ich pomocy.

Krzyknęła jeszcze raz w stronę Franka, oczywiście bezskutecznie. Wbiegła na drewniany pomost, lecz usłyszawszy głośny plusk, wiedziała, że nie zdążyła.

Mimo to zdecydowała się wskoczyć do wody, nie patrząc na ewentualne konsekwencje. Chwilę przed tym wychwyciła dźwięk silnika samochodu. Nareszcie księżniczki postanowiły pojawić się na balu, pomyślała gorzko. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru odpuścić z tego powodu.

W zimnej jak lód wodzie w ostatnim momencie zauważyła opadające ciało czarnowłosego. Wstrzymując oddech, podpłynęła do niego. Z trudnością złapała go pod ramię. Mężczyzna był przytomny, lecz nie miał kontroli nad własnym ciałem, jakby ogarnął go paraliż. Rose widziała ten strach w jego oczach, gdy wypływała z nim na powierzchnię.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, przywracając tlen do płuc. Jak się spodziewała na platformie stał młodszy Winchester.

Wyciągnął Franka z pomocą ciemnowłosej. Jego twarz się rozluźniła, widząc dwójkę całą i zdrową.

\- Poradzisz sobie? - zapytał dziewczynę, która wciąż była w wodzie, odgarniając mokre włosy. Z jej ciasnego upięcia została tylko gumka, która zapewne znajdowała się na dnie jeziora.

\- Tak, tylko muszę trochę odetchnąć. Najlżejszy to on nie jest. Efekt paraliżu chyba nie zejdzie, dopóki Dean nie spali kości - zapewniła głośno dysząc.

W międzyczasie, gdy Sam poszedł do kabiny w porcie po koc dla wdowca, który pod okiem Rose odzyskiwał powoli władzę nad swoim ciałem. Rutherford jak się spodziewali miał wypaloną runę na szyi. Brunet nie widział potrzeby, aby dzwonić po karetkę. Frank wydawał się być w całkiem dobrym stanie. Jednak wciąż coś mu nie pasowało w tej układance.

Gdy wrócił do nich, okrył nakryciem mężczyznę, który desperacko chciał mu coś pokazać, kierując wzrok w stronę wody. Zauważając brak łowczyni, zrozumiał w końcu, co Frank chciał mu przekazać.

\- O Boże. Rose! - zawołał. Nie dostał odzewu, co uświadczyło go w przekonaniu, że ciemnowłosa znajdowała się pod wodą. Po chwili przemyślenia wszystkie elementy połączyły się.

Raptownie zdjął kurtkę i rzucił się pod taflę jeziora. Szukał przez dobrą minutę, która wydawała się godziną. Im głębiej płynął, tym bardziej jego widoczność stawała się ograniczona przez mętną wodę. W ostatnim momencie, gdy zaczęło mu brakować tchu, spostrzegł pukiel ciemnych włosów na dnie. Podpłynął najszybciej jak mógł.

Następnie pochylał się nad nieprzytomną Rose, sprawdzając jej puls. Ogarnął go strach, gdy nie wyczuł żadnego. Krople wody spływały z jego długich włosów na twarz łowczyni, podczas udzielania pierwszej pomocy, kiedy uciskał jej klatkę piersiową. Zacisnął szczękę, nie otrzymując żadnej reakcji ze strony ciemnowłosej.

\- No dalej, nie poddawaj się. Nie możesz, jesteś na to za bardzo uparta - dyszał z wysiłku. Jaki on był głupi. Powinien wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak od razu po rozmowie z łowczynią. Mógł przewidzieć, że Tamara przejęła kontrolę również nad nią. Sam słyszał jak żebra trzeszczą pod siłą nacisku z jego strony, ale nie ustępował. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na to.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Rose zaczęła wypluwać nadmiar wody z organizmu, krztusząc się. Brunet przekręcił ją na bok, ułatwiając jej czynność. Na karku łowczyni również zauważył znajomy zaczerwieniony znak.

Dziewczyna przeniosła swoje zamglone spojrzenie na mokrego Sama, który patrzył na nią z troską. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, co się właśnie stało. Sam cholerny Winchester przed chwilą uratował jej życie. Nie spodziewała się, że brunet zdobędzie się na taki gest wobec niej. Znali się zaledwie jeden dzień.

\- Chyba połamałeś mi żebra - mruknęła zachrypniętym głosem. Pomasowała sobie wspomniane miejsce, wciąż kaszląc. Sam zaśmiał się, siadając obok niej na deskach.

\- Potraktuję to jako podziękowanie - gdy Rose potarła swoje nagie ramiona, wyższy zrozumiał cichą aluzję i nakrył ją kurtką, która wyglądała na niej jak prześcieradło, porównując rozmiary.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała, a przez silnik Impali Sam prawie nie usłyszał tego rzadkiego słowa. Uniósł brwi i rozszerzył oczy zdziwiony.

\- Słucham? Chyba się przesłyszałem.

\- Coś mnie ominęło? - zapytał blondyn, zauważalnie zadowolony z siebie. Co prawda widok jego brata, Rose i siedzącego przy drzewie Franka zaskoczył go, ale dla niego liczyło się to, że wszyscy żyli. Wystarczająco go to uszczęśliwiało.

\- Nic szczególnego - zapewniła Rose, wstając chwiejnie z błąkającym się uśmiechem na ustach, którego nie mogła ukryć.

Może Winchesterowie nie byli tacy źli?

♦

Łowcy spotkali się następnego dnia po stanowczo za krótkiej wizycie Rose na izbie przyjęć. Ciemnowłosa czekała z Samem na zielonookiego, który flirtował z nową recepcjonistką. Dziewczyna uważała to za bezużyteczne, skoro wyjeżdżali z miasteczka tego samego dnia. Nadal wyczuwała tą napiętą atmosferę pomiędzy braćmi a nią. Szczególnie jej to nie dziwiło. Pakując dwie szmaciane torby na motocykl, wiatr cały czas rozwiewał jej włosy, więc rozdrażniona związała je.

\- Myślisz, że Frank się podniesie po tym? - zapytała odwrócona plecami po bruneta. Nie mogła zauważyć jego wzroku, który uparcie podążał za nią. Męczyło go poczucie winy mimo tego, że wiedział, że nie powinien.

\- Jesteś pewna, że możesz prowadzić w tym stanie? - oparł się o maskę samochodu.

\- Naszprycowali mnie lekami przeciwbólowymi. Teraz mogę zrobić wszystko. Poza tym to tylko złamane żebro - zachichotała, czując momentalnie mdły bólu. Prawdopodobnie podali jej wyłącznie paracetamol. Co za sknery.

\- Przepraszam za te żebra. Powinienem zrobić to delikatniej - odchrząknął, spuszczając wzrok. W porcie jego głowy nie zaprzątała myśl o możliwych konsekwencjach chaotycznej reanimacji.

\- Życie mi uratowałeś, a ty się przejmujesz takim szczegółem. Daj spokój - przystanęła obok niego, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Sama naruszyła swoją osobistą przestrzeń, lecz zaskakująco nie przeszkadzało jej to. Przymknęła oczy i starała się nacieszyć chwilą spokoju. W końcu nie często zdarzała się taka okazja. - Mam wrażenie, że twój brat nie przepada za mną.

Sam spojrzał na nią z założonymi rękami i zapytał:

\- A od kiedy zależy ci na uznaniu Deana? - Rose wzruszyła ramionami. Wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła:

\- We wszystkich opowieściach zza siedmiu gór i lasów zawsze jest ta sama puenta. Nigdy nie posiadaj Winchestera za wroga - podrapała się po nosie.

\- Może gdybyś pokazała mu, że nie musicie się kłócić, żeby nawiązać rozmowę, to coś by z tego wyszło. Teraz masz dobrą okazję - zasugerował, wskazując na blondyna z bagażem na ramieniu, który zmierzał w ich kierunku. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, dopóki młodszy nie szturchnął lekko łowczyni w ramię. Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco, jednak szybko zrozumiała jego powód.

\- Nie najlepiej zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość, ale chyba jest możliwość, aby to jakoś poprawić, prawda? - speszona unikała kontaktu wzrokowego. Dlaczego to ona miała pierwsza zabrać głos?

\- Ta, o tym samym pomyślałem. Zapomnijmy o tym małym nieporozumieniu - Dean spojrzał na nią ze szczerym uśmiechem, podając jej rękę na zgodę. Mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał swojego małego braciszka mamrotającego ciche nareszcie. Wszystkim ulżyło w tamtej chwili.

\- Będę się zawijać, narzeczony na mnie czeka. To nie było moje najgorsze polowanie - słysząc ich prychnięcie, dodała - Lecz mam u was dług wdzięczności. Nawet jeżeli będzie chodzić o koniec świata. W końcu to wasza specjalność - rzuciła na pożegnanie, siadając na pojazd. Moment później zniknęła braciom z horyzontu.

\- Nie kocha go - stwierdził krótko Dean, wsiadając do Impali.

\- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu widać to po niej - zaobserwował z współczuciem, odjeżdżając z parkingu.

Mimo wielu sprzecznych uczuć, jakich dostarczyła im ciemnowłosa, polubili ją i jej nieszablonowy charakter. Sarkastyczna, ale dbała o dobro ofiar, nawet jeśli nie podobał jej się sposób w jaki postępowali. Pewna siebie, lecz jednocześnie nieśmiała w poszczególnych sytuacjach.

Rose Haverford została nowym sojusznikiem Winchesterów, wiedząc jak wiele komplikacji to za sobą ciągnęło, wszakże nie martwiła się tym. Wolała skończyć swój żywot, będąc w świadomości, że przyczyniła się do dobrego celu. Albowiem oni byli jej płomykiem nadziei, którego łowczyni nie zamierzała zgasić. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

♦

Rose spędziła półtorej dnia na podróży do Colorado. Przespała trzy godziny w motelu po drodze. Po rozwiązanej sprawie z Winchesterami, humor jej dopisywał, więc podśpiewywała sobie stare piosenki pod nosem. Miała nadzieję, że przyjdzie jej doświadczyć jeszcze zaszczytu pracowania z przystojnymi łowcami.

Niechętnie wracała do Boulder. Ponownie musiała wcisnąć Robertowi bajkę o udanym reportażu i kilka innych kłamstw. Czuła się z tym okropnie, lecz nie miała serca powiedzieć mu prawdy.

Ten związek okazał się dla niej złotą klatką, z której mogła wylecieć w każdej chwili, jednak skutkowałoby to skrzywdzeniem mężczyzny, czego chciała uniknąć. Zważywszy na to, że narzeczony ją kochał. Szkoda tylko, że nie działało to w obie strony.

Kobieta stojąc przed drzwiami, szukała w torbie kluczy, które najwidoczniej specjalnie się przed nią schowały. Gdy w końcu udało jej się, wcisnęła je niecierpliwie do zamka. O tej porze Robert powinien siedzieć w biurze Przynajmniej mogła w spokoju wyprać ubrania i pomyśleć nad idealną wersją "reportażu na temat struktur społecznych".

W mieszkaniu panowała grobowa cisza. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie przepadała za tym apartamentem. Był za duży i pusty. Nie tętniło w nim żadne życie. O atmosferze nawet nie wspominała. Białe ściany i nowoczesny styl nie pomagały w tym. A raczej dodawały wyglądu szpitala psychiatrycznego. Za każdym razem gdy wchodziła do tego pomieszczenia, wszystko podchodziło jej do gardła.

Rzucając torbę w łazience, uchwyciła piskliwy dźwięk z głębszej części mieszkania. Instynkt łowcy podpowiadał jej, że nieznany odgłos w pustym domu to niebezpieczeństwo. Wyciągnęła broń i bezgłośnie śledziła źródło hałasu. Im bliżej podchodziła, tym lepiej słyszała owy dźwięk. Rozpoznając właściciela, zszokowana opuściła pistolet.

To były jęki. I to wcale nie stęknięcia bólu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rose słyszała głośno i wyraźnie jęki przyjemności. Jej usta rozchyliły się, a ona stała sama jak kołek przed ich wspólną sypialnią, zastanawiając się jak zareagować.

Robert właśnie zdradzał ją z inną kobietą. 

W tamtej chwili drogi pierścionek, który nosiła na serdecznym palcu, stracił jakiekolwiek znaczenie

Czy poczuła się skrzywdzona?

W jakimś stopniu na pewno. Mimo tego, że nie darzyła go żadnymi emocjami, wciąż dbała o to, żeby się nie załamał. Często go odpychała, kiedy dochodziło do zbliżeń i czekała na najmniej szkodliwy moment, aby zerwać z architektem. Nie dziwiła się, że znalazł pocieszenie.

Oczywiście prawda okazała się nieprzyjemna.

Aczkolwiek Rose nie mogła zaprzeczyć nowemu uczuciu, które ją wypełniło. Uczucie wolności. Nareszcie była w stanie uwolnić się i odejść bez żadnych przykrości. Nie zamierzała i nie chciała ratować tego, pożal się Boże, związku. Ten domek z kart już runął. Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy poczuła się szczęśliwa.

Kiedy otrząsnęła się, postanowiła spakować najważniejsze rzeczy i wynieść się z tej perfekcyjnej iluzji normalnego świata jak najszybciej. I tak nigdy do niego nie należała.

\- Hej, już wróciłaś? Myślałem, że napiszesz wiadomość albo coś - w salonie pojawił się Robert z roztrzepaną fryzurą i jasnymi bokserkami na sobie, przez które widziała jeszcze efekt jego poprzedniego zajęcia. Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Czy on rzeczywiście myślał, że nie odkryła jego romansu? Co jak co, ale głupotą nie grzeszyła. Lekko zestresowana przygryzła wargę i wypowiedziała te decydujące słowa:

\- Wróciłam, ale nie na długo. Wyprowadzam się - czuła jakby kamień o wadze kilku ton spadł z jej serca. Z każdym momentem stawała się coraz bardziej rozradowana.

\- Dlaczego? - Rose prychnęła na niego, pakując kolejne rzeczy.

\- Naprawdę, Robert? Będziemy dalej ciągnąć tę farsę? To nie ma sensu, słyszałam wszystko - oznajmiła spokojnie, chociaż w środku miała wrażenie, że wybuchnie. Zastanawiała się tylko, jak mężczyzna zareaguje na jej nowinę.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Rose zaczęła się śmiać. Widząc jego reakcję, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wstała i na przekór protestom Roberta weszła do sypialni.

Wcale się nie zdziwiła, widząc obcą blondynkę w łóżku. Podeszła swobodnym krokiem do szafki i wyjęła z niej średniej wielkości, ale ważne pudełko. Tak zwana wartość sentymentalna.

Przerażenie, które zobaczyła na twarzy kochanki architekta nerwowo przykrywającej się kołdrą, rozbawiło ją jeszcze bardziej. Policzki blondynki były czerwone jak pomidor.

\- Życzę miłego współżycia. Nie patrz tak na mnie, ja przeszkadzać wam nie będę - pomachała jej przyjaźnie i wzięła kolejną torbę, szykując się do wyjścia. O Boże, jak ona współczuła tej kobiecie.

\- I co, chcesz teraz zniszczyć dwa lata związku? A co z ślubem? - dotyk mężczyzny na ramieniu powstrzymał ją przed kolejnym krokiem. W tamtej chwili Rose nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zamachnęła się i uderzyła Roberta w twarz. Na jego nieszczęście użyła pięści. Szkarłatna ciecz wypływała z jego nosa, podczas gdy on się kurczowo za niego trzymał. Mężczyzna jęknął tym razem z bólu, podczas gdy krople krwi skapywały na jasne panele.  
Ciemnowłosa obiecała sobie, że odejdzie stąd w spokoju, ale pokusa była za silna.

\- Nie obwiniaj mnie o to. Oboje nawaliliśmy, a gdybyś mnie naprawdę kochał, nie wskoczyłbyś z napompowaną blondyną do łózka. Ślubu nie będzie. Możesz to oznajmić swojej popieprzonej rodzince. I nie zapomnij im wyjaśnić, dlaczego twoja piękna ceremonia jest odwołana - odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z mieszkania, rzucając w Roberta kluczami. Nigdy jej się już nie przydadzą.

Wsiadając na motor po raz kolejny tego dnia, uśmiechnęła się szczerze, a w jej oczach zaświeciły się radosne iskierki. Zerknęła na pierścionek, który spoczywał na jej palcu. Odniosła surrealistyczne wrażenie, że coś było z nią nie w porządku. Przecież dopiero co przyłapała narzeczonego na zdradzie, a ona się cieszyła? Od samego początku pragnęła, aby ta relacja zakończyła się fiaskiem. Mimowolnie wyrzuciła pięść w powietrze i pisnęła ucieszona. Bez żadnych wątpliwości mogła rozpocząć nowy rozdział w swoim popapranym życiu, nie patrząc na nikogo. Dostała drugą szansę od przesądzonego losu i stała się niezależna.

\- Nareszcie - wyszeptała do siebie, odjeżdżając w nieznane na świeżą przygodę. Zapewne tą przygodą okaże się nowa nadnaturalna sprawa do rozwiązania.

♦


	3. ◄ Chapter 3 ►

Rose swojego czasu zastanawiała się, jakie uczucie towarzyszyło ludziom, którzy dostawali od życia drugą szansę. Przeważnie wtedy myślała o śmiertelnie chorych. Od dwóch miesięcy miała okazję cieszyć się tym stanem euforii. Nie malał on z żadną sekundą. Przeżywała na nowo nastoletnie lata i szczeniackie pragnienia przejęcia władzy nad światem. Zachowywała się jak szesnastolatka, lecz nie żałowała. W ciągu tego okresu zapoznała się z kilkoma przystojnymi osobnikami w barach podczas śledztw i tak się składało, że z większością spędzała przyjemne noce w motelowych łóżkach. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed tą rozkoszną rozrywką.

Co nie oznaczało, że nie szanowała siebie oraz swojego ciała. Wręcz przeciwnie, ceniła się bardzo wysoko. Często odmawiała potencjalnym partnerom, którzy nie okazywali się dla niej dobrą partią. Jej selekcja zawsze była ostrożna i dokładna. Nie chciała obudzić się któregoś dnia w motelu okradziona. To uraziłoby jej dumę. Poza tym badania na ewentualne choroby weneryczne nie szczyciły się tanimi cenami.

Gdy pieniędzy zaczynało brakować, nie licząc oszczędności na różnych kontach, Rose chwytała się dorywczych prac. Najczęściej zostawała nauczycielką na tygodniowe zastępstwo w szkole średniej w różnych stanach. Starała nie wychwalać się ukończonymi studiami na kierunku literatury angielskiej. Podjęła tę decyzję pod wpływem chwili i traktowała to tylko i wyłącznie jako formę zarobku. Nie pasjonowało jej to w żaden sposób.

Życie łowczyni polegało na podróży motocyklem i kilkudniowych zakwaterowaniach w przydrożnych motelach. Nie przeszkadzał jej taki styl bycia. W końcu do tego została stworzona, prawda?

Swoim znienawidzonym pojazdem kierowała się na zachód stanu Missouri, w którym się znajdowała. Pragnęła dotrzeć do najbliższego postoju i odpocząć po kilku męczących godzinach jazdy. Na dodatek zapuściła się w leśne rejony. Mimo tego, że otaczało ją samo świeże powietrze oraz natura, zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem się nie zgubiła. Doprawdy okropne założenie.

Straciwszy nadzieję, zawracała już na główną trasę, gdy usłyszała silnik kilku samochodów za zakrętem. Podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi. Nie spodziewała się kogokolwiek na tym pustkowiu. Śledząc odgłosy dojechała na drobny mostek, na którym stały dwa bordowe pick-upy uniemożliwiające przejazd. Radar w głowie Rose wyczuwał kłopoty. Nikt bez powodu nie zastawiałby drogi. Chyba, że straż leśna.

Dziewczyna zgasiła silnik i zsiadła z motoru. Badając okolicę ostrożnie z bronią pod ręką, zauważyła trzech dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn. Na pewno w oczy rzucało się to, że każdy z nich trzymał zapewne naładowaną strzelbę. Z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przypomniała sobie, że wielki Sam Winchester, który miał okazję ją poznać, był potężniejszy.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał ostro najwyższy dżentelmen z manierami pięciolatka. Widocznie to on był liderem tej bandy nieszczęśników stojącej za nim. Gdy niebezpiecznie zaczął się zbliżać, Rose ujawniła wyciągnięty rewolwer, wprawiając tym samym w stan gotowości niespodziewanych gości. Wiedziała, że nie znając ich zamysłów, szanse w ewentualnej walce prezentowały się nieprzychylnie nisko. Chociaż nie znikomo, a to jej zdecydowanie wystarczyło.

\- Jestem tylko przejazdem. Przepuśćcie mnie i wszyscy rozejdziemy się w spokoju - zaproponowała ironicznie, celując w najwyższego bruneta. Rose rozglądała się dyskretnie, szukając możliwej kryjówki przed nabojami na wszelki wypadek. Aczkolwiek nie zamierzała odpuścić sobie bijatyki. Potrzebowała trochę wrażeń.

\- Obawiam się słodziaku, że to niemożliwe - zapewnił z obleśnym uśmiechem lider, odbezpieczając strzelbę. Kiedy cmoknął w jej stronę i posłał oczko, bez namysłu strzeliła w opony samochodu.

\- Cholera jasna. Nie zaszkodziłoby mi, gdybym najpierw pomyślała. Przynajmniej raz - mruknęła, odskakując za motocykl, gdy rozbrzmiały kolejne strzały. Sama oddała kilka, lecz amunicja prędko się skończyła, więc musiała coś szybko wymyślić. W torbie znajdował się pełny magazynek i idiotyczne byłoby wystawienie się. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej motocykl nie mógł na długo służyć za tarczę. Nie cierpiała tego grata, ale czymś musiała poruszać się po kraju. Postanowiła przyjąć najbardziej korzystną taktykę.

\- Okej, poddaję się. Nie strzelajcie - zawołała, unosząc ręce. Wygramoliła się zza pojazdu. Surrealistyczne wydawało jej się to, że wpakowała się w taki bałagan tylko dlatego, że zgubiła w którymś motelu mapę.

Ignorancja bijąca od tych osobników była porażająca, ponieważ gdy Rose podchodziła do nich skruszona, opuścili swoje bronie, co okazało się poważnym błędem. Łowczyni w jednym momencie zwinnie wyrwała najniższemu strzelbę z rąk. Słaby refleks miał ten chłopaczek. Żwawo zadała mu cios kolbą w podbródek. Blondyn padł na ziemię otumaniony, tracąc powoli przytomność.

Wykonawszy unik, odwróciła się, aby pozbyć się kolejnych przeciwników, lecz została zaskoczona mocnym uderzeniem z pięści w policzek, przez co jej ciało straciło równowagę na krótką chwilę. Jednak furia w jej oczach i smak krwi na języku motywował ją do działania. Nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie na takie poniżenie. Nie dając czasu na reakcję, kopnęła swojego oprawcę w kolano, słysząc przyjemny dla jej uszu trzask i krzyk upadającego blondyna.

Tak bardzo skupiła się na jego przegranej, że nie zarejestrowała trzeciego mężczyzny, który wystrzelił w jej stronę, trafiając w prawe ramię. Z jej ust wydostał się zduszony jęk. Złapała się za krwawiące miejsce, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Ostry ból zaczął promieniować niemiłosiernie przez całe ciało kobiety.

\- Ty draniu, to była moja ulubiona kurtka - wysyczała lekko oszołomiona, ruszając wprost na niego, nie zważając na to, że nadal mierzył w nią bronią.

Wtedy poczuła brutalny cios w tył głowy i zataczając się, upadała. Ogarnęło ją wszechstronne uczucie lekkości i nieważkości. Z chęcią mu się oddała. Nie zdołała zobaczyć, jak delikwenci palą jej motocykl, zabierając uprzednio torby. Porzucony wrak zostawili na poboczu, a z pozyskanym łupem udali się do obozu.

♦

\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego, Sammy? - Dean flegmatycznie wkroczył do kuchni w szarym szlafroku umarlaka, drapiąc się po głowie. Podszedł ociężale do blatu i nalał sobie kawy. Nie spodziewał się, że jego maraton filmowy skończy się o trzeciej w nocy. Jakoś nieszczególnie ubolewał nad tym faktem.

\- Wydaje się, że na razie panuje względny spokój - odchrząknął Sam. Brak zajęcia oznaczał znudzenie, a dobrze wiedział, że niecodzienne pomysły przychodziły im do głowy, gdy tkwili w bezruchu. - Chociaż jest coś, co moglibyśmy sprawdzić, skoro i tak nie mamy roboty.

\- Co jest? - starszy zapytał swobodnie.

\- Dzwoniłem do Rose, żeby spytać czy nie ma dla nas jakiejś sprawy, ale w odpowiedzi dostałem to - wyższy podniósł ze stołu telefon, wybrał numer i włączył tryb głośnomówiący. Dean z zaciekawieniem przysiadł naprzeciwko brata, stukając palcami o kubek.

\- Tu Haverford. Jeżeli nie oddzwonię w ciągu dwóch dni, to znaczy, że ktoś lub coś załatwiło mnie na amen - szorstki oraz zmęczony głos przekazał im jednoznaczną informację. Sam rozłączył się, wyczekując reakcji starszego. 

\- Oryginalnie - podsumował. - Poza tym co jest w tym takiego niezwykłego? Zadzwonisz za dwa dni, wtedy będziesz się martwił. Zresztą może jest na wielkim haju. Nie przeszkadzaj szczęśliwym ludziom, Sammy. Jesteś po prostu przewrażliwiony - poklepał młodszego po ramieniu. Mężczyzna kierował się do wyjścia z naczyniem w ręku, lecz wtrącenie bruneta zatrzymało go.

\- Tylko problem jest w tym, że to samo usłyszałem tydzień temu - Sam nie wiedział, czy zwyczajem Rose było ignorowanie wszystkich dookoła, ale wolał się upewnić. W końcu nie chciał mieć jej na sumieniu, z powodu zlekceważenia tak prostego komunikatu z poczty głosowej.

\- Próbowałeś ją namierzyć? - Dean wyraźnie oprzytomniał. Już nie trzeba mu było kawy. On także poczuł nieswojo z myślą, że coś mogło się stać tej ironicznej kobiecie. Mimo tego, iż próbował zbyć to uczucie niepokoju w jak najgłębsze zakamarki siebie.

\- Ostatnie logowanie w zachodnim Missouri - odwrócił laptopa w stronę brata, aby pokazać mu zaznaczony punkt na mapie. - Pytanie tylko brzmi, jak szybko uda ci się ubrać.

\- Daj mi dziesięć minut. A, i załaduj samochód.

♦

\- Na pewno tu była - Sam mruknął, rzucając na ziemię przypalony brelok z pandą przypięty do kluczy od stacyjki, który podniósł z ziemi obok spalonego pojazdu.

Po sześciogodzinnej jeździe dotarli do mostu położonego w dalekim lesie. Wiatr szumiał braciom w uszach. Mimo to starali się skupić na scenerii przed nimi. Brak żywej duszy na miejscu zatrwożył ich niesamowicie. Co Rose mogła robić na takim pustkowiu i co takiego odkryła, że aż wyparowała? Musieli prędko znaleźć odpowiedzi na te mnożące się pytania.

\- W pobliżu nie ma żadnych szczątków, więc jest szansa, że jeszcze żyje - oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Odsunęli na razie taką okoliczność. Dean przeszukał powierzchnię w przeciągu dziesięciu metrów od wraku i stwierdził z rzadkim u niego optymizmem, że poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne.

\- Jak myślisz, czego tu szukała? - zapytał cicho młodszy. Jego ciało nadal ogarniało spięcie. Stał sztywno z rękami w kieszeniach i obserwował otoczenie, aby dostrzec punkt zaczepienia. Jeżeli jakikolwiek istniał. 

\- Bardziej bym zastanawiał się nad tym, na co natrafiła. Ponieważ sądząc po tym - skinął głową w kierunku złomu. - Nic dobrego to nie było - nie wyczuwali spalenizny, więc domyślali się, że ten incydent miał miejsce kilka dni temu. Zdecydowanie za długo na skuteczną reakcję z ich strony. Gdyby coś się stało, łowczyni mogła już dawno leżeć martwa w tym lesie lub Bóg wie gdzie.

\- Pojedziemy dwadzieścia mil przez ten most. Jak nic nie uda nam się nic wywęszyć, to wtedy pomyślimy - zapewnił blondyn, idąc z bratem w stronę Impali. Otwierali drzwi, gdy usłyszeli nadjeżdżające dwa samochody. Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, lecz widok broni przy boku dwóch gości od razu skupił ich uwagę.

\- To już kolejna wycieczka w tę okolicę w ciągu tygodnia, co jest co najmniej podejrzane, nie sądzisz, Aiden? Czego tu szukacie? - wykrzyknął wyższy, wysiadając z pickupa. Jego dobrze zbudowana sylwetka i postura wskazywały na typ dominanta. Natomiast chłopak o imieniu Aiden był lichej budowy ciała. Rysy twarzy miał delikatne i subtelne. W ogóle nie pasował do całokształtu sytuacji. 

Bracia rejestrując te słowa, wiedzieli, że wpadli na właściwy trop. Wspomnienie o "kolejnej wycieczce w tym tygodniu" uświadczyło ich wystarczająco w tym przekonaniu. To ci panowie ponosili odpowiedzialność za zniknięcie łowczyni.

\- Szukamy przyjaciółki, podobno przejeżdżała tędy. Długie, ciemne włosy, ubrana na czarno, używa za dużo ironii. Brzmi znajomo? - Sam prychnął na całkiem celny opis zielonookiego. 

\- Poza długością włosów to się zgadza. Jesteście znajomymi tego wytworu Szatana? - przeciwnicy pochmurnieli, patrząc sceptycznie na Winchesterów. Wyglądali na nieźle poddenerwowanych. Z niesmakiem przypominali sobie kobietę, która narobiła więcej bałaganu w dziesięć minut niż ktokolwiek z obozu w ubiegłym półroczu.

\- Bez przesady. Wiemy, że może być trochę nieznośna - brunetowi przerwał piskliwy głos blondyna.

\- Złamała mojemu bratu nogę! - wrzasnął. Młody posiadał głębokie więzi emocjonalne ze swoim rodzeństwem i widocznie był sfrustrowany wybrykami Rose. Zresztą nie dziwili mu się. 

Winchesterowie w ostatnich dwóch miesiącach raz spotkali Haverford, polującą na gniazdo wampirów w Arkansas i musieli przyznać, że to spotkanie przyniosło ze sobą wiele irytacji, ale również i przyjemnych momentów. Jak wielu łowców, Rose sprawiała wrażenie osoby twardej i nie do zdarcia. Aczkolwiek ukradkiem dowiedzieli się, że w środku siedziała gotowa do pomocy oraz wrażliwa kobieta. Chociaż jakby ktoś powiedział to na głos, zapewne zasmakowałby tego pierwszego wariantu Rose.

\- Definitywnie mówią o niej - Dean szepnął dumnie do wyższego z uśmieszkiem. Dopiero niesubtelne uderzenie łokciem w żebra spowodowało, że odchrząknął i uspokoił się. 

\- Po prostu powiedzcie, gdzie się znajduje i zabierzemy ją. Zapewniam, że nie będzie już wam sprawiać kłopotów - starszy rzucił Samowi spojrzenie w stylu "chyba sam w to nie wierzysz".

\- Nie ma mowy, idziecie z nami - zdecydował kompan Aidena, wsiadając do bordowego samochodu. Otrzymawszy oporne oraz wątpliwe spojrzenie od niechcianych przybyszy, zawołał szorstko, celując w nich strzelbą ostrzegawczo. - Na co się patrzycie? Albo pojedziecie grzecznie za nami, albo z nami, tylko wtedy to starożytne auto skończy jak tamten grat. A wasze kończyny będą przestrzelone - starszy Winchester wyrwał się do przodu, słysząc poważną groźbę mężczyzny. Jak śmiał straszyć jego dziecinkę i w dodatku obrażać?

\- Dean, im mniej kłopotów, tym szybciej znajdziemy Rose - wyższy zatrzymał brata, łapiąc go stanowczo za ramię. Dziki wzrok w oczach blondyna złagodniał, po czym opanowany wsiadł do Impali. 

Sam podczas jazdy próbował przekonać brata, że fałszywa współpraca mogła być jedynym kluczem do najmniej krwawego rozwiązania tej sprawy. Sojusz z oprawcami zapewniał im więcej przywilejów oraz więcej opcji wydostania Rose z chaosu, w który sama się wkręciła. Zostawić ją na kilka tygodni, pomyślał Sam, parskając pod nosem. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ciemnowłosa była w stanie przetrwać do tej pory. Wyruszyli w drogę za niecodziennym, lecz niebezpiecznym rodzeństwem, nie wiedząc, co zastaną po dojechaniu na miejsce.

Podczas tych trzydziestu minut jazdy długowłosy starał się zapamiętać jak największą ilość szczegółów trasy. Dotarli do obozowiska położonego w samym sercu gęstego lasu. Cisza, spokój, żadnego wpływu świata zewnętrznego, co równocześnie oznaczało brak pomocy w razie zagrożenia. Na ogrodzonym terenie znajdowało się siedem dużych namiotów, z czego jeden był największy i należał do braci. Za nim stał drewniany magazyn, za którym zaparkowali samochody. Oczywiście Winchesterowie zostali obszukani w celu znalezienia niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, lecz jedyna broń znajdowała się w bagażniku Impali, co okazało się jednocześnie korzystne i zgubne. Łowcy zdążyli zauważyć kilku ludzi na straży, ale po Rose nie było ani śladu.

\- Jesteście przydzieleni do tego namiotu - Aiden wskazał na zachodnią część obozu. - Do godziny dwudziestej możecie swobodnie poruszać się po placu. Posiłki są wydawane o trzech stałych porach. O reszcie zostaniecie poinformowani później. Tak więc zostali sami na okrągłym placu, usiłując zlokalizować kwaterę łowczyni. Miejscowi posyłali im wrogie albo współczujące spojrzenia. Mimo, że przebywało tam mało osób, ciężka atmosfera udzielała się każdemu. Czas ich gonił nieubłaganie, ale to nie zdemotywowało ich zawziętości.

\- Rozdzielamy się - stwierdził Dean, ruszając do pierwszego namiotu z brzegu.

♦

Skrawki wspomnień przemykały przez nieświadomy umysł Rose, tworząc niepełny całokształt wydarzeń. Urywane dźwięki drażniły jej wrażliwą podświadomość. Zacisnęła powieki, czując tępy ból. Przemieszczała się pomiędzy niestabilnymi rzeczywistościami, nie mogąc chwycić się tej jednej właściwej. Na szczęście ostre pieczenie w prawym ramieniu przywróciło ją do współczesnej scenerii. Jęknęła cicho, otwierając powoli oczy. Czy mogła wypalić aż tyle trawki, aby nie pamiętać poprzedniego dnia? A może sięgnęła po coś mocniejszego?

\- Nie wierzgaj się tak. Wyrwiesz szwy - opanowany głos dotarł do jej uszu, uspokajając ją. Chociaż nie miała pewności, czy był on prawdziwy. Po uporządkowaniu zarejestrowanych obrazów, ujrzała przed sobą ciemnoskórą kobietę, trzymającą w ręku świeży bandaż. W jej zamulonym mniemaniu ta niewiasta przypominała fenomenalnego anioła, świecącego niesamowitym blaskiem. Zasmucił ją tylko brak aureoli. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała czarnowłosa anielica, ponownie przywracając Rose do trzeźwości uciskiem opatrunku. Łowczyni zwlekała z odpowiedzią kilka sekund, próbując sformułować logiczne zdanie, co z gęstą mgłą w jej głowie było utrudnione.

\- Jakbym wzięła o jedną działkę za dużo - zachichotała z własnego żartu, krzywiąc się jednocześnie. Złapała się za obolałą kończynę. Dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie, co się stało dzień wcześniej. Trzech dupków skopało jej zjawiskowy tyłek. 

Zapomniała już o ramieniu. Bardziej przeszkadzała jej zraniona duma. Mimo, że kolosalna ilość retrospekcji wpływała w nią z ogromną siłą, podniosła się gwałtownie z pryczy, na której leżała nieprzytomna przez kilka godzin. Okazało się to parszywym pomysłem, gdyż zakołysała się na chwiejnych nogach i opadła ciężko na łóżko, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Rose? - kolejny, tym razem głębszy i definitywnie męski głos zawołał jej imię. Spojrzała się w stronę, z której dobiegał i spostrzegła zdezorientowanego Sama Winchestera. Mężczyzna też prezentował się jakoś atrakcyjniej niż zwykle. Jednak zmartwione spojrzenie, którym obdarował ciemnowłosą, nie pasowało do tego wizerunku. 

Haverford pomieszało się wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Co ten wielkolud tu robił? Czy naprawdę z jej pamięci wyleciał jakiś epizod? Spaliłaby się ze wstydu, gdyby tak było.

\- Oszalałam - mruknęła niezadowolona. Westchnęła i nie odpowiadając brunetowi, którego wciąż uważała za wymysł swojej chorej wyobraźni, zwróciła się do ciemnoskórej. Winchester postanowił zawołać swojego brata. - Co tu się stało?

\- Musisz się uspokoić. Po takich dawkach środków nasennych masz mętlik w głowie - poprawiła kobiecie poduszkę i zabierając prowizoryczną apteczkę, wyszła z namiotu. Rozmowna to ta kobieta nie była. Zresztą po co podali jej środki nasenne na jeden dzień? Bali się, że nie zniesie bólu przy usuwaniu kuli? Prychnęła z pogardą na to wyobrażenie.

\- Przyznaję, wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść - skwitował Dean, obserwując jej obrażenia. Rose uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- A ty coraz lepsze komplementy mi prawisz - odgryzła się, mrużąc oczy. Takie przekomarzanki stawały się już tradycją przy ich spotkaniach.

\- Co się z tobą działo przez ten tydzień? - pytanie młodszego, który usiadł obok Rose, dość mocno zbiło ją z tropu. Spojrzała na niego, jakby mu wyrosła druga głowa.

\- Jaki tydzień? Dopiero teraz się obudziłam - wymruczała, czując, jak znowu zaczynała ją ćmić głowa. - Dzisiaj jest piąty października. Jeżeli możemy wierzyć w to, co powiedziała twoja niania, to przez cały ten czas byłaś uśpiona - niezdrowa satysfakcja wypełniła jej ciało. Czyżby trzech wielkich macho obawiało się kobiety? Sama ta myśl uszczęśliwiała ją niezmiernie. Powinni się lękać Rose Haverford, która miała zamiar zrobić z nich najdrobniej roztartą marmoladę. Jeżeli oko za oko to ząb za ząb. Jednak jedna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju.

\- W takim razie co wy tu robicie? - cel wizyty braci wciąż pozostawał dla niej nieznany. Nie cierpiała niewiedzy. Frustrowała ją niesamowicie.

\- Nie mogliśmy się z tobą skontaktować od kilku dni, więc Sammy namierzył twój telefon i tak oto trafiliśmy tutaj - uwadze Deana nie umknął zgorzkniały grymas na twarzy ciemnowłosej. Pokręciła głową i wstała tym razem bez zachwianej równowagi z wzrokiem Sama, który asekurował każdy jej krok.

\- Jacy wy jesteście głupi. Po co ściągacie na siebie takie niebezpieczeństwo? - zapytała, przeczesując dłonią tłuste włosy. Chodziła w kółko, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia Winchesterów. Czy oni naprawdę musieli dobrowolnie pchać się w kłopoty?

\- Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie. Myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało, więc przyjechaliśmy - napięcie rosło z każdą chwilą, cała trójka była tego świadoma. - Nikt was o to nie prosił - wysyczała gniewnie, podchodząc do blondyna. Bezczelnie patrzyła mu się prosto w oczy, widząc w nich te same ogniki złości co dwa miesiące temu. 

Zielonooki miał świadomość, że Rose szukała słabego pretekstu do kłótni, więc opanował się. Zresztą oboje z Samem zapoznali się z problemami natury emocjonalnej Rose, która nie mogła przyjąć do wiadomości, że ktokolwiek był w stanie troszczyć się o nią lub martwić. Od razu odrzucała taką możliwość. Gdy bracia odkryli ten mechanizm obronny, zdziwili się, próbując to przemyśleć. Jednocześnie zaakceptowali to. Dlatego Dean w tamtym momencie nie miał zamiaru wszczynać tak bezsensownego konfliktu.

Rose widząc brak oczekiwanej reakcji za strony starszego, odwróciła się i naburmuszona jak mały brzdąc z wydętą wargą przysiadła przy brunecie.

\- Pójdę powęszyć, może się dowiem czegoś użytecznego - Dean bez słowa wyszedł z namiotu, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę. Przy okazji wpuścił nieprzyjemny oraz chłodny powiew wiatru, który przebiegł po skórze łowczyni. Właśnie gdzie była jej kurtka?

\- Jak się czujesz? - słysząc to pytanie po raz drugi, stęknęła znużona. Gdy na jej ramionach został położony gruby koc, zamruczała uradowana. Rzuciła pod nosem ciche "dziękuję" i odpowiedziała:

\- Bywało lepiej - wtuliła się w tkaninę. Nie przeszkadzał jej zapach ziemi, wydobywający się z niego.

\- Niezła fryzura - Sam wskazał na jej ścięte do ramion, nieświeże kosmyki. Podobały mu się, ponieważ Rose nie mogła teraz zasłaniać nimi twarzy, co miała w zwyczaju robić. 

Kobieta po uwolnieniu się z sideł narzeczonego postanowiła odświeżyć swój wygląd. Długie włosy nie odznaczały się praktycznością na polowaniach.

\- Nie musieliście tu przyjeżdżać. Poradziłabym sobie bez was - zapewniła uparcie. Chociaż jej zapał zmniejszył się znacznie. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale tak działała na nią obecność Sama.

Gwałtowność i raptowność, które kierowały jej duszą przez większość czasu, były hamowane lub sprowadzane do odpowiedniego poziomu przez tego jednego człowieka. Tak jak woda gasiła płomienie, tak on zapobiegał eskalacji jej porywczego temperamentu. 

Faworyzowała i nie znosiła tego efektu jednocześnie. Wiedziała, że jej pierwotna natura charakteryzowała się spokojem i opanowaniem, a właśnie te stany wyższy w niej wyzwalał. Toteż nie tolerowała tego. Te wartości wyznawała w zamkniętym rozdziale swojego nastoletniego życia, do którego nie chciała wracać. Przekształciła swoje usposobienie nieodwracalnie i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić jakiemuś facetowi tego zmienić. Aczkolwiek czasami ceniła sobie chwile, kiedy odczuwała tę urokliwą beztroskę i rozluźnienie.

\- Nie wątpię, ale po to ma się przyjaciół, żeby się wspierać. Nawet jeśli myślisz, że tego nie potrzebujesz - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jej zachowanie było słodkie, bowiem doskonale wiedział, że Rose martwiła się o nich. Poza tym ta nieświadomość ukazywała ją w niewinnym świetle. Ciemnowłosa często popisywała się wiedzą w różnorodnych dziedzinach, lecz gdy nadchodził temat podstawowych emocji, kobieta błądziła jak dziecko we mgle.

Lekka cisza zapadła pomiędzy łowcami. Oboje starali się ustalić plan wydostania się z tego grajdołka. Po kilku minutach doszli do wniosku, że Dean przyniesie im więcej pomocnych informacji. Domysły nie mogły się sprawdzić w tym przypadku.

Oczekując na blondyna, oddalili się w światy, które poukładane czekały wiernie na nowe myśli właścicieli. 

Sam nie przepadał za dalekimi wędrówkami w głąb swojego umysłu. Czekały tam na niego okropne wizje i wspomnienia, które wolałby wyprzeć z pamięci. Z tego powodu preferował płytkie wycieczki, gdzie analizował większość spraw lub powracał do pogodnych momentów. Starał się uchwycać je wszystkie, ponieważ było ich niewiele.

Natomiast Rose delektowała się możliwością przebywania w rozwiniętych ogrodach swojej świadomości. Często do niego uciekała, szukając w nich ukojenia oraz wyciszenia. To był jej sposób na odwlekanie różnych problemów lub unikanie najbardziej bolesnych doświadczeń. Zapominała tam o wszystkich kłopotach i obowiązkach. W tym raju to ona szczyciła się wolnością czy swobodą i to ona przejmowała kontrolę nad wydarzeniami. Przynajmniej tam.

Zaobserwowała, że Sam uchylił usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak jego hałaśliwy brat go uprzedził. Dean wpadł chaotycznie do namiotu, potykając się o skrzynkę na ziemi. Dwójka łowców obserwowała jego gorączkowe próby odzyskania równowagi z podniesionymi kącikami ust. Ciemnowłosa zakryła sobie wargi dłonią, aby nie roześmiać się. Patrząc na mimikę blondyna, mogli wywnioskować, że sprawa była poważna.

\- To jest banda wariatów. Inaczej się tego nie da opisać - wydusił, wskazując na wyjście. - Musimy szybko stąd spadać. Brunet zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony. Ilość rzeczy, które wprawiały starszego Winchestera w taki stan była znikoma. A jeżeli ten obóz okazywał się jedną z nich, to naprawdę powinni się szybko zwijać.

\- A coś bardziej konkretnego? - zapytała ironicznie Rose, rozkładając ręce. Zdjęła koc z ramion, ponieważ atmosfera podekscytowania nową sprawą rozgrzała ją wystarczająco.

\- Właśnie zobaczyłem egzekucję dwojga nastolatków za złamanie zasad tych świrów. Odcięli im głowy, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, bo trzymała mnie dwójka ich goryli. Mam kontynuować? - cały czas przed oczami ukazywała mu się scena, która rozegrała się kilka minut temu. Spojrzenia tych dzieciaków błagających go o pomoc wypalały go od środka.

\- Dean, nie mogłeś ich uratować i dobrze wiesz o tym. - powiedział Sam, chcąc wesprzeć zielonookiego. Chociaż doskonale był świadomy tego, że sumienie blondyna nie da mu spokoju przez najbliższe kilka dni albo nawet tygodni. Takie obrazy nigdy nie znikały permanentnie.

\- Trzeba opracować plan - Rose wstała gwałtownie i zaczęła kroczyć w kółko po dosyć obszernej przestrzeni. Momentalnie analizowała wszystkie możliwości, odrzucając te niedorzeczne. Rejestrując wzrok Winchesterów oznaczający niezrozumienie, ustała w miejscu. Rzuciła im wpółżywe spojrzenie, mrużąc oczy - No chyba, że potrzymamy się za rączki, popłaczemy i zrobimy kółko wsparcia dla Deana. Oświecę cię, nie mogłeś tego powstrzymać. Możemy się teraz zająć bardziej praktycznymi sprawami, jak na przykład plan ucieczki? - podniosła głos na końcu wypowiedzi na jednym wdechu. Odkaszlnęła ostro, czując suchość w ustach. Niepicie wody przez tydzień definitywnie wpływało na nią niekorzystnie. 

Gdy uregulowała poziom tlenu, ochłonęła trochę. W jej przypadku złość i ekscytacja nie tworzyły dobrej mieszanki. Na krótką chwilę zapanowała niepewna cisza. Bracia byli zaskoczeni niespodziewanym wybuchem łowczyni. Doprawdy jej dzika i nieokiełznana natura zdumiewała ich. Aczkolwiek jej słowa zadziałały na starszego jak kubeł zimnej wody. W pozytywnym znaczeniu.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - wyższy zadał pytanie, widząc mniej zamglony wzrok Deana. Mężczyzna przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłonią, skupiając się na obecnej sytuacji. Pod uważną obserwacją pozostałej dwójki próbował przypomnieć sobie większość informacji usłyszanych od komunikatywnych mieszkańców obozu.

\- Jest tu taka jedna miła rodzinka i opowiedzieli mi co niecoś. Z bardziej użytecznych wiadomości to straże zmieniają się o szóstej rano i dziesiątej wieczorem. Co tydzień organizują jakieś chore apele, gdzie Corbettowie składają w ofierze co najmniej jednego obozowicza. Następny ma się odbyć pojutrze. Ojciec powiedział, że pół roku temu mieszkało tu dwadzieścia rodzin. - przerwał na moment. - Z tego, co wiem, wszyscy są zmuszeni, aby wierzyć w jakiegoś boga. Nazywa się Balor czy jakoś tak. Podobno daje im życie i muszą mu ofiarowywać dary, bo inaczej ześle na nich plagę.

\- Niemożliwe - mruknęła Rose, pochłaniając każde słowo Deana jak gąbka. - Dlaczego? - spytał Sam, patrząc na kobietę zdezorientowany. 

\- Balor to celtycki bóg, który nie ma nic wspólnego z dawaniem życia. Zgodnie z przepowiednią zabity przez swojego wnuka. Do kogokolwiek się modlą, uwierzcie mi, nie jest to Balor. - wyrecytowała monotonnym głosem. Brak podstawowej wiedzy na taki temat załamywał ją dogłębnie. Potarła oczy, czując nadchodzące znużenie. Czy ona przypadkiem nie przeleżała całego tygodnia nieprzytomna? Straciła ogromną ilość czasu, więc nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek odpoczynku.

\- Myślisz, że namawiają do modlitwy do nieistniejącego boga? - Dean szybko stworzył hipotezę. Zafascynowany wiedzą Rose obserwował, jak gestykulowała z coraz mniejszym zapałem. Musiał przyznać, że zaimponowała mu.

\- To jedna z możliwości. Druga jest taka, że nie mają zielonego pojęcia, komu składają ofiary, a to stworzenie żeruje wśród nas.

Opracowanie sensownego planu akcji w tak utrudnionych warunkach okazało się zaskakująco prymitywne, Ich strategia obejmowała kilka skomplikowanych punktów, lecz Rose nie przejmowała się tym. Determinacja, aby utrzeć nosa Corbettom i uratować tych ludzi stanowczo pchała ją do działania. Miała nadzieję, że nie tylko ją.

Winchesterowie wydawali się strasznie markotni. Zapewne byli wyczerpani fizycznie podróżą i psychicznie niepotrzebnym martwieniem się o łowczynię. Czasami miała wrażenie, że bracia nie potrafili zająć się porządnie swoimi życiami poprzez zadręczanie się losem innych. Działało to zdecydowanie ciemnowłosej na nerwy. Mężczyźni byli jednymi z porządniejszych łowców i zasługiwali na odpoczynek w każdej formie.

\- Gdzie jest twój pierścionek zaręczynowy? - Sam zauważył, wskazując na ślad po opaleniźnie. Wątpił, aby od tak sobie go zdjęła. Chyba, że dłonie oprawców uwielbiały przyklejać się do cudzych własności.

\- Sprzedałam go - ucięła krótko. To była dla niej subtelna sprawa, mimo że dosyć korzystna. Nie przepadała za dzieleniem się takimi informacjami, ponieważ ceniła sobie prywatność. Nawet przy Winchesterach.

\- Dlaczego? - dopytał brunet. Nie chciał na nią napierać, aby wyjawiła mu ten sekret, lecz przeczuwał, że nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy.

\- Zdradził mnie, więc rozstaliśmy się - jej ostrzegawczy ton udzielił się braciom. Porzucili temat, wiedząc, że nie wyciągną niczego więcej z ciemnowłosej. Wyższy współczuł jej. Rose była niewątpliwie dobrym człowiekiem z kilkoma wadami, lecz ratowała ludzkie życia i poświęcała swój czas na tę niekomfortową robotę. Widocznie jej partner nie dostrzegał walorów kobiety, którymi obrzucił ją los. 

\- A to sukinsyn - mruknął wzburzony Dean. - Chwila, to gdzie ty teraz mieszkasz? Wynajmujesz coś? - Jeżdżę po kraju. Motor to moje mieszkanie. - mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Blondyn podrapał się po nosie, odwracając wzrok.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o twój motor... - Sam zaczął, widząc, że Dean nie zamierza rozpocząć tematu. - Corbettowie go spalili przy moście. - oparł łokcie o kolana, czekając na wybuch krótkowłosej. Przygotował się nawet na próbę okiełznania wściekłej Rose przed przyprawieniem im większych nieprzyjemności, w jakie była w stanie ich wpakować. Nie słysząc żadnego krzyku, uniósł głowę osłupiały.

Nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu twarzy Haverford. Przez moment przebłysnęło tam rozczarowanie, lecz większość tych emocji obracała się wokół zmęczenia. Kobieta praktycznie zasypiała na siedząco obok niego. Z przymrużonymi powiekami kołysała się niewyraźnie. Wyglądała, jakby w całości odcięła się od realnego świata. Nieszczególnie wstrząsnął nim fakt, że ciemnooka zapewne nie będzie pamiętała wspomnienia o Robercie następnego ranka.

\- Może połóż się już spać. Porozmawiamy jutro. - zaproponował zielonooki półgłosem, nie chcąc wybudzić gwałtownie Rose z sennego transu, w którym się znajdowała. Jednak chwilę później wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze i ciemnowłosa oprzytomniała natychmiastowo. Zerknęła na nich wielkimi oczami jak u łani.

\- Co? Nie, i tak nie zasnę. Nie moje godziny. zadziwiające okazało się to, że nie umknęła jej sugestia Deana. Bracia błędnie podejrzewali, że jej świadomość w tym stanie była ograniczona. Natomiast nie szokował ich fakt braku snu u Rose. Często sami nie mogli spać po nocach. Częściej niż przyznawali się między sobą. Bezsenność obowiązywała jako cecha u wszystkich łowców. Każdego ścigały koszmary senne w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Najczęściej objawiały się w postaci wspomnień albo niewykorzystanych okazji.

\- Wyłazić w tej chwili. Koniec odwiedzin. - szorstki głos strażnika, który wkroczył do namiotu z ciężkim karabinem przy boku, przerwał łowcom dalszą dyskusję. W powietrzu rozniósł się ponury nastrój, który oddziaływał na całą trójkę. Winchesterowie bez słowa wstali, posyłając ciemnowłosej uspokajające spojrzenia. Oprawca wyprowadził ich. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez lekkiej szarpaniny z blondynem. Łowczyni nie widziała na razie potrzeby, aby walczyć z tymi psychopatami. Westchnęła ciężko i ponownie zarzuciła koc na siebie. Zasyczała, gdy tępy ból w ramieniu ponownie dał o sobie znać i przypomniał o wydarzeniach, które zhańbiły jej honor oraz godność. Szykowała się noc pełna rozmyśleń wraz z krótką drzemką nad ranem.

♦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, jeśli dotarliście do tego momentu. Pamiętajcie, że to wiele znaczy :)
> 
> Kocham Was <3


End file.
